Salacious Sensei is my Master
by Tacitamura
Summary: Trad. Kanda est un bel étudiant de la Black Order HS mais il a un secret. Il est masochiste. Qu'arrive-t-il quand il veut que son prof devienne son maître et qu'en réalité ce dernier est connu comme l'assassin sadique the White Clown ? AllenxKanda
1. Chapter 1 : Péché lubrique

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**Voilà j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic de Rules are Meant to Be Broken, parce qu'elle m'avait beacucoup plu quand je l'ai lu et que je voulais vous la faire partager. Si vous voulez la lire en original allez sur .net/s/6984274/1/**

** J'ai bien entendu obtenu son autorisation et d'ailleurs je transférais toutes les rewiews à l'auteur (que je traduirais bien évidemment ou alors vous pouvez les écrire directement en anglais aussi :)) **

**Je ne garantis aucune date de mise en ligne car en ce moment mon emploi du temps est un peu serré. Mais dans tous les cas voici le premier chapitre. Ah oui, l'auteur n'a pas fini cette fic pour le moment et il n'y a que 6 chapitres en ligne. **

**Disclaimer :les personnages sont à Hoshino et l'histoire est à Rules Are Meant to be Broken**

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu était l'un des plus beaux garçons de la Black Order High School. Son comportement glacial faisait que les filles se jetaient à ses pieds, cependant il ne leur prêtait aucune attention, peut importe qui elle était. Il avait deux amis, Lenalee Lee et Lavi Bookman. Ces deux derniers connaissaient son secret, son embarrassant et choquant secret. Le fort, le beau Kanda Yuu était masochiste, et par-dessus le marché il était gay.<p>

Les trois amis étaient assis dans leur classe bruyante attendant leur nouveau professeur. Apparemment l'ancien professeur était parti à cause de Kanda "Yuu, pourquoi t'as fais fuir l'ancien prof ?" demanda Lavi à Kanda en commençant à lire le journal de la journée.

"Il était d'un putain d'ennui. Je suis ravi qu'il soit parti et qu'il ait quitté ce lycée stupide." Répondit aigrement Kanda en poussant sa chaise en arrière pour qu'elle ne repose plus que sur deux pieds.

"Eh bien Kanda, Nii-san m'a dit que ce prof là est difficile et que tu ne pourras pas le briser facilement" souligna Lenalee en s'asseyant entre les deux

"Dans ce cas voyons voir ce que je peux faire" sourit Kanda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les filles alentours n'y virent qu'un étincelant sourire sexy qui les fit toutes rougir.

"Vous avez entendu parler de ce gars appelé "the White Clown" ? demanda Lavi en lisant l'article en première page.

"Oui, j'ai entendu qu'il tuait les personnes corrompues, habituellement des hommes d'affaires ou des PDG. Il serait comme un Robin des bois, sauf que la fin de ses victimes est tragique. Ses autres surnoms sont le Crown Clown et King of Clowns" dit Lenalee en regardant à son tour le journal.

"Il est comme un sadique de première, une de ses victimes a reçu une centaine de balles avant qu'il ne la tue. Ce gars tue peut être des personnes pourries mais il tue quand même et c'est pourquoi la police le veut" informa Lavi alors qu'il continuait de lire "Il est décrit comme une beauté aux cheveux blancs, il semblerait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Il porte un masque d'argent qui est asymétrique. Le côté gauche de son visage est habituellement caché. Mon grand père l'a rencontré, lui, ainsi que l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille. Il m'a dit qu'il était la sorte d'homme qui ne voulait faire de mal à personne mais qu'il devait le faire ou sinon il devrait faire face à une sévère punition. Grand père dit qu'il est juste comme un enfant. Enfin il le fait depuis qu'il est enfant". Alors que la bruyante sonnerie retentissait le nouveau professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

"Oh bon sang ! Je suis en retard !" entendirent les étudiants d'un homme à l'accent britannique alors qu'il faisait irruption dans la classe.

" C'est la classe A de troisième année ici ?" demanda un homme avec des cheveux blancs et un étrange tatouage comme une cicatrice sur le visage en faisant passer sa tête dans la classe.

"Allen !" Lenalee sourit en s'élançant vers l'avant de la classe. "Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu. Ne me dis pas que tu es le nouveau professeur ?"demanda joyeusement Lenalee à Allen.

"Eh bien je suppose que je suis dans la bonne classe. Komui m'a dit que j'enseignerais dans la classe où tu serais. Il ne fait pas confiance aux autres professeurs masculins" ria Allen en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. "Bien commençons voulez vous ?" Allen fit un charmant sourire qui changea toutes les fans de Kanda en ses fans, de même que les autres filles.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Allen commençait à enseigner à la classe remplie d'étudiants, il interpella Kanda. Apparemment Kanda n'écoutait pas la lecture. "Kanda, si c'est bien ton nom dont je me souviens, peux tu répondre à cette question ? " Ses orbes de mercure regardaient le bel étudiant Japonais, dont il avait noté que l'anglais n'était pas son sujet de prédilection. Kanda se leva et répondit hardiment<p>

"Non et je vous emmerde" jura-t-il

"Assieds toi, et pour ton insolence, tu resteras après les cours. Je t'aiderais à comprendre Francis Scott Fitzgerald" dit Allen alors que Kanda se rasseyait. "Maintenant quelqu'un d'autre voudrait-il répondre à la question ?" demanda Allen alors que la plupart des filles de la classe levaient leurs mains.

A la fin de la journée, Kanda fut forcé de rester dans la classe tandis qu'Allen était dans le bureau des professeurs. "Allen, merci d'être venu et d'enseigner. Penser que tu enseignes déjà alors que tu n'as qu'une vingtaine d'années…" Komui sourit en buvant son café.

"Eh bien j'ai commencé à aller au collège à 10 ans à cause de mon maître. Donc vous pouvez dire que ses rares qualités ont déteint sur moi" dit Allen en se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. "Je dois aller éduquer un jeune rebelle qui ne comprend pas la grandeur des auteurs américains" déclara Allen en quittant le bureau des professeurs.

* * *

><p>Son téléphone portable retentit soudain. Il avait deux cellulaires, un pour les amis et un autre pour les problèmes d'ordre privé. C'était ce dernier qui sonnait. Le numéro qui s'affichait était celui qu'il avait attribué à "Smoking Gambler"<p>

"Par l'enfer qu'est ce que tu veux Tyki ?" soupira Allen à son téléphone tout en marchant à travers les couloirs vides.

"Tu as une mission ce soir, si tu l'effectues pas correctement, eh bien, tu connais la punition" répondit Tyki à travers l'appareil.

"Je sais" répondit Allen, sur le point de raccrocher.

"Bien dans ce cas je suppose que je te verrais ce soir, White clown ou devrais je t'appeler roi des clowns" répliqua Tyki avant qu'il n'ait pu raccrocher.

Allen rangea immédiatement son téléphone. Allen ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas tuer, mais s'il ne les rejoignait pas c'était la mort assurée pour tous ceux qui lui étaient proches.

* * *

><p>Allen entra dans la pièce où le bel adolescent aux cheveux noirs était assis en écoutant de la musique. "Wow, ce gamin est vraiment beau"<p>

" Je ne peux pas penser à ces choses là envers un étudiant. Il doit à peine avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que moi mais quand même !" se morigéna Allen alors qu'il traversait lentement la classe.

Il s'avança et retira les écouteurs des oreilles de Kanda.

"Putain ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça !" s'écria Kanda à l'adresse de son nouveau professeur.

"Tu as besoin d'être discipliné" soupira Allen en posant _Gatsby le Magnifique_ sur le bureau.

Kanda commença à rougir légèrement. Je pense que l'idée d'être discipliné par un homme beau et fort comme Allen, obscurcit son esprit de pensées déviées.

"Ok c'est une question simple. A quelle époque ce livre fait référence?" demanda Allen à Kanda en s'asseyant sur le bureau alors que Kanda commençait à ramasser le livre.

Il commença par jeter un coup d'œil à la quatrième de couverture "1922. Après la première Guerre Mondiale" répondit Kanda tandis qu'Allen faisait son éternel sourire bien à lui.

"Alors que signifie le titre ?" Allen regarda Kanda de ses yeux argentés.

Kanda se sentit comme de la gelée face à ces yeux perçants, forts et exigeants. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que pouvait bien signifier le titre du livre. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir "Damn it, j'aurais dû écouter Lenalee et Lavi" pensa Kanda en sentant le regard de son beau professeur d'anglais peser sur lui.

"Si tu ne le sais pas, dis-le simplement. Je veux que tu lises au moins un quart de ce livre maintenant. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini" déclara le professeur aux cheveux blancs en se dirigeant vers son propre bureau pour s'y asseoir en attendant que Kanda finisse sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa rapidement pendant qu'Allen vérifiait son téléphone destiné aux problèmes personnels. Ils n'avaient pas envoyé les informations concernant les cibles qu'Allen avait à éliminer ce soir. "Ca fait deux mois depuis ma dernière mission. C'est probablement quelque PDG avide ou quelque chose de la sorte" pensa Allen en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.<p>

"J'ai fini" déclara Kanda en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Allen se leva et prit ses affaires. Le soleil se couchait lentement alors que le ciel prenait des teintes saumon et bleue. Les couloirs de l'école étaient désormais plongés dans le noir et vides à l'heure qu'il était.

"Hey Moyashi ! Tu vas me reconduire. J'ai loupé mon transport lorsque tu m'as forcé à rester ici" exhorta Kanda en donnant un surnom à son professeur.

" J'apprécierais que tu t'adresses à moi en tant que M Walker, ou à la rigueur M. Allen" fit Allen en baissant les yeux vers l'adolescent.

Il était légèrement plus grand que Kanda, ce qui lui donnait l'avantage. Allen regarda l'adolescent et ne put résister à ses yeux d'onyx terriblement attirants, ces yeux qui firent qu'Allen abandonna aisément.

"Bien, monte dans la voiture et donne moi les indications pour aller jusque chez toi" soupira Allen en démarrant la voiture.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Kanda, qui était plus un manoir qu'une maison en fait.<p>

"Restez ici" demanda Kanda en laissant son sac dans la voiture et en prenant ses clés de maison. Il essaya de déverrouiller la porte mais apparemment les serrures avaient changé. Il revint dans la voiture et se rassit. Allen le regarda bizarrement

"Hum, c'est ta maison, non ?" demanda-t-il à Kanda.

"Ouais mais mes parents changent les serrures toutes les semaines sans me donner les nouvelles clés. Du coup je me retrouve à la porte. Habituellement Lavi ou Lenalee me laissent rester chez eux jusqu'à ce que j'aie récupéré les clés "soupira Kanda en rattachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Laisse-moi appeler Komui pour voir si c'est bon. C'est un peu étrange, et je pense illégal, qu'un étudiant reste chez un professeur" répondit Allen en prenant son portable destiné aux amis.

Le téléphone sonna quelques secondes. "Oui, Allen ?" demanda gaiement Komui, chez lui avec Lenalee."Hum, tu sais, ce jeune dans ma classe, Kanda Yuu. Apparemment il est enfermé en dehors de sa propre maison et il n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Peut-il rester chez moi ?" demanda Allen dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"Bien sûr, Kanda est le seul étudiant qui peut rester chez n'importe quel professeur. Ses parents sont habituellement absents mais ils ont chargé quelqu'un de changer les serrures de leur demeure. Donc Kanda peut rester chez n'importe quel prof de son choix. Je dois y aller, salut Allen !" fit Komui avec sa voix de gamin en raccrochant aussi vite."Komui, espèce de foutu Siscon !" grommela Allen en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Un silence gênant s'installa. "Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?" demanda Allen dans un effort de rompre le silence avec l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs. "Soba" répondit immédiatement Kanda.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison d'Allen. Celle-ci était grande pour une seule personne, mais elle était à couper le souffle. Des roses et d'autres fleurs tout aussi magnifiques donnaient un air coquet à l'ensemble. Allen s'occupa de la nourriture qu'il venait d'acheter au supermarché du coin, qui avait curieusement des sobas en rayon.<p>

"Fais comme chez toi. Tu dois probablement avoir des devoirs alors tu peux commencer à les faire, prends le canapé" sourit Allen en allant directement dans la cuisine.

Un petit chien de salon doré déboula d'une autre pièce et grimpa sur le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Kanda. La maison était pleine de photos d'école d'Allen, ainsi que de ses amis, mais quasiment rien concernant sa famille. Les murs de sa maison étaient d'un blanc éclatant, et un lustre pendait depuis le plafond. Un piano blanc se trouvait à la droite d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur les lumières de la ville en un paysage à couper le souffle. Le son de la poêle résonnait dans l'élégante maison accompagné par les bruits des aliments remués.

Lorsque Kanda fit une pause dans ses devoirs et regarda dans la cuisine, il vit Allen en train de faire le dîner. Ses larges épaules, sa taille mince ainsi que son corps fort et svelte firent frissonner Kanda. Il nota qu'apparemment, Allen utilisait sa main gauche plutôt que la droite pour attraper les aliments.

"Donc il est gaucher. Beaucoup de gens disent que les gauchers utilisent la partie gauche de leur cerveau" pensa Kanda en observant son professeur aux cheveux blancs.

"Aïe !" s'exclama soudain Allen alors que Kanda entendait le couteau retomber sur la planche.

Allen retira immédiatement son gant droit pour découvrir son doigt qui saignait. Kanda entra rapidement dans la cuisine pour se saisir de la main blessée.

"Kanda ! Tu n'es pas supposé faire tes devoirs ?" demanda Allen alors que Kanda utilisait sa langue pour lécher lascivement le doigt.

Allen fixa la manière dont Kanda léchait la plaie. Cette vision fit rougir Allen, presqu'au point d'être excité. Il se serait presque abandonné au jeu de séduction du jeune homme mais il éloigna ce dernier et le gifla. "Oh merde" songea Allen alors que des pensées de panique traversaient son esprit. Kanda attrapa la tête de son professeur et amena son visage plus près.

"La douleur…Donne m'en plus" chuchota lascivement Kanda sur ses lèvres. Kanda était sur le point de l'embrasser, mais Allen le repoussa après l'avoir presque laisser faire.

"Kanda, je suis peut être, eh bien, gay, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un de mes étudiants" fit Allen hardiment en allant vers l'évier pour nettoyer son doigt.

"Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Je te donnerai une de mes anciennes chemises qui pourrait t'aller. Tu pourras la porter pour ce soir" déclara Allen en posant un pansement sur son doigt. En revanche dans l'esprit d'Allen c'était complètement différent de ce qu'il faisait. "Merde, mes pulsions sadiques refont surface" pensa Allen tout en continuant à cuisiner le repas avec habilité.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils dînaient, un silence embarrassant s'était installé. Allen voulait rompre ce silence mais en même temps il était effrayé de le faire.<p>

"Quel âge avez-vous ?" demanda Kanda à son aîné aux cheveux blancs durant le repas.

"Pardon ?" s'excusa Allen en mangeant.

"Quel âge avez-vous ?" répéta Kanda.

"Oh, eh bien, j'ai 21 ans" répondit Allen au bout de quelques secondes avec un sourire.

Kanda claqua sa langue et continua à manger. Il nota qu'Allen portait toujours des gants ; il était curieux de savoir pourquoi. Sur toutes les photos qu'il avait, les mains du blandin étaient couvertes par des gants. Ce mystère faisait que Kanda appréciait davantage son professeur. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de finir Kanda se leva soudainement.

" Laisse-moi te prêter quelques vêtements que tu pourras porter. Je suppose que tu peux aussi porter un de mes anciens boxers qui datent du lycée" déclara Allen en se levant à son tour alors que le jeune homme se précipitait dans une autre pièce et alla immédiatement sous la douche.

Tandis qu'il était sous le jet, on toqua à la porte.

"Heu, je vais poser les vêtements dans la salle de bain pour toi" fit Allen avec hésitation à travers la porte.

"Je vais les prendre, j'ai fini de toutes façons" répondit Kanda en coupant l'eau et en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Puis il ouvrit la porte et pris les habits. Allen ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps athlétique de son élève ainsi que le tatouage sur son torse.

"Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?" fit Kanda avec un petit sourire satisfait alors que sa serviette glissait doucement.

"Fait-il ça dans le but de m'allumer ?" pensa Allen, toujours attiré par ce corps sexy et athlétique.

"Vous savez, il peut être vôtre, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire…" chuchota Kanda contre l'oreille d'Allen, son corps humide pressant celui, vêtu, d'Allen. Aussi vite qu'il avait ouvert, Kanda retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se sécher et s'habiller.

* * *

><p>Il était aux environs de 9h lorsqu'Allen amena Kanda dans une petite pièce qu'il utilisait pour entreposer les instruments qu'il possédait. Un violon, un violoncelle, un synthétiseur, une guitare, une batterie, une flûte et une harpe occupaient seulement une petite partie de la pièce. Un lit d'appoint était déjà présent dans la pièce.<p>

"Tu pourras dormir ici ce soir. Juste pour que tu le saches, je sors cette nuit, donc profites en pour dormir, puisque tu es encore un étudiant" déclara Allen avec le sourire en dépliant le lit.

"M'en fiche" répliqua Kanda en défaisant sa queue de cheval et en se couchant sur le grand lit moelleux.

"Bonne nuit" fit Allen en quittant la pièce.

Tout ce que Kanda désirait c'était qu'une paire de bras puissants l'enveloppent et le réconfortent. Il avait toujours été seul durant son enfance, puisque ses parents étaient toujours au travail. Kanda observa la petite pièce sombre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Il était aux environs de 11h quand Allen sut qu'il pouvait quitter tranquillement la maison. Kanda était déjà tombé endormi.<p>

"Il est temps de faire mon boulot" songea Allen en soupirant. Habillé avec un costume d'un blanc éclatant, il alla vers la table de poker qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un distributeur automatique de cartes commença à distribuer. Il tricha comme toujours et obtint une quinte flush royale par les piques. La table tourna sur elle-même pour laisser place à une étagère pleine de pistolets et de différents types de couteaux.

Allen vérifia son téléphone et ce que Smoking Gambler lui avait envoyé comme infos. Allen devait exécuter les chefs de la direction de la Mugen Corp. Ces PDG étaient corrompus, usant de leur pouvoir pour accéder au monde politique et user de cette influence pour obtenir l'accès à de nombreuses choses.

Allen choisit deux TAC Serpa CQC Holster (1) et les attacha à ses cuisses. Puis il prit deux SOCOM-style Supressors (2) qu'il mit dans les étuis. Enfin il prit un couteau de combat Blackhawk! Nightedge Serrated Edge (3) et son étui qu'il attacha dans son dos. Il attrapa aussi son manteau favori, fait d'un matériau à l'épreuve des balles et qui lui servait de protection contre celles-ci. Son téléphone vibra et il décrocha rapidement.

"Gamin, laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Ces deux PDG sont des Japonais, maîtres dans l'art du maniement des lames, plus particulièrement des épées. Ton manteau devrait servir" l'avertit Tyki.

"Je finirai ça rapidement et silencieusement. De plus je peux aussi employer des lames si tu n'as pas oublié" soupira Allen au téléphone.

"Bonne chance, 14ème" répondit Tyki alors qu'Allen raccrochait. Prenant un peigne, Allen sépara ses cheveux avec une raie au milieu plutôt que son habituelle raie à droite qu'il faisait pour couvrir sa cicatrice des plus reconnaissables. Il mit un dernier élément, un masque d'argent qui lui avait valu les surnoms de Clown Blanc, de Clown Couronné ou encore de Roi des Clowns. Puis Allen quitta silencieusement la maison et conduisit jusqu'à l'immeuble principal abritant la Mugen Corp pour éliminer les deux PDG.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

**(1) TAC Serpa CQC Holster – C'est un étui à pistolets que l'on attache à la cuisse. Allen en porte un à chaque cuisse pour pouvoir avoir deux armes.**

**(2) SOCOM-style Supressor – C'est un pistolet avec silencieux. Pour ceux qui ignoreraient ce qu'est un silencieux, il sert à étouffer le bruit des coups de feu. Allen l'emploie pour tuer en silence et ne pas alerter les systèmes de sécurité notamment.**

**(3) Le Blackhawk! Nightedge Serrated Edge est un couteau de combat de 15 cm de long. Il est parfait pour faire de profondes coupures, propres et nettes. Quand j'ai fait des recherches sur les couteaux tactiques, je voulais presque ce "charmant" couteau.**

**Bon, voilà ma nouvelle histoire. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : cette histoire aura du lemon plus tard. De plus cette histoire n'est là que pour me permettre de pratiquer le lemon, l'écriture à la troisième personne et les descriptions de combats. Désolée si c'est merdique au début, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la troisième personne.**

**Mon autre histoire sur Black Butler (Demon's Collared Beast) sera mis en ligne plus tard. Je viens de lire une série de shoujô qui m'a beaucoup fait pleurer. C'est appelé Deep Love et il y a 5 histoires différentes et elles sont si tristes qu'elles m'ont fait pleurer à chaque fois. Je vous le suggère si vous aimez les tragédies avec romance. Cette série est aussi en rapport avec notre monde d'aujourd'hui. Sur comment on peut traverser les épreuves grâce à l'amour. Vous devez penser que c'est bizarre pour une fille qui aime les armes, les pistolets, les couteaux et les épées. Mais ça me rend joyeuse de voir ces nouveaux types de revolvers et de couteaux que je vous suggère d'aller regarder les images des armes qu'utilise Allen. D'ailleurs, le personnage d'Allen entièrement masqué et avec ses armes est basé sur Hei de Darker than Black. Voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Une fois de plus pardonnez le style minable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà le premier chapitre de traduit, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et pour celles qui voudraient savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas traduit Smoking Gambler (le surnom de Tyki) c'est parce qu'en français le résultat n'était pas terrible ("le joueur fumeur") si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction je prends aussi ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Imperfection libidineuse

**Avertissement : Combat ? Personnages OOC ? Mal écrit. Seulement un peu de sensualité à sens unique (pas plus pour le moment).**

**Disclaimer :persos à Hoshino, histoire à Rules are meant to be broken.**

* * *

><p>Il était 11h30 du soir lorsqu'Allen arriva devant la Mugen Corp. Il avait utilisé une voiture différente de celle habituelle et s'était garé à environ 30 mètres du bâtiment. Allen alluma son oreillette alors que Tyki l'attendait.<p>

"Yo, Allen. T'es là finalement ?" demanda ce dernier à l'arrivée du blandin.

"Ouais. Je suis garé à 30 mètres du bâtiment principal. T'as fini de pirater le système pour désarmer la sécurité de l'immeuble ?" demanda Allen à travers l'oreillette alors qu'il attendait dans un immeuble voisin prêt à sauter sur le toit.

"Hum. Ca prend du temps de désarmer un système de sécurité tout en essayant de cacher la localisation du hacker, tu le sais ?" soupira Tyki dans l'oreillette.

"Bon, ça devrait aller après tout, tu fais partie du système de police de toutes façons" rétorqua Allen, attendant le feu vert de Tyki.

"Ca me donne un bon alibi et une raison pour moi de ne pas être un effaceur, tu sais" répondit le brun en continuant à pianoter. "Le système de sécurité sera désactivé d'ici 30 secondes mais ça ne durera pas plus longtemps. Tu devras probablement détruire les caméras de sécurité pendant que tu infiltreras l'immeuble" l'informa Tyki en finissant de pianoter.

"Ok, j'ai déjà mémorisé le plan du bâtiment en arrivant ici. J'y vais" répondit Allen en ouvrant une bouche d'aération pour y sauter dedans silencieusement.

* * *

><p>Les deux PDG de la Mugen Corp étaient sur le point de rentrer chez eux. "Seiryuu, je suis inquiète à propos de Yuu-kun" déclara la première PDG de la Mugen Corp en regardant par-dessus les documents qu'elle tenait en main.<p>

"Ne t'inquiète pas Byakko, Yuu-kun va bien, il a Lenalee-chan et Lavi-kun" répondit tout en continuant à travailler avec efficacité et diligence. Tous les deux étaient mariés.

Byakko était une très belle femme, féroce dans la compétition mais douce avec ceux qu'elle appréciait. Seiryuu était strict et sans merci, dirigeant d'une poigne de fer ses subordonnés. Sa seule faiblesse était sa femme, Byakko.

Les yeux de Byakko étaient d'onyx tout comme ses cheveux, bien que ses yeux soient d'une couleur plus douce. Ceux de Seiryuu étaient d'un brun sombre, perçants, alors que ses cheveux étaient noirs et il avait des traits fins. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans tout le bâtiment. Soudain Byakko sentit que quelque chose avait été brisé dans l'immeuble.

"Ryuu, je crois que quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans l'immeuble" fit-elle pour avertir son époux.

* * *

><p>Depuis le conduit de ventilation où Allen rampait, toujours masqué, il lança un coup de pied dans la grille pour aboutir dans un couloir où il sauta avant de tirer rapidement sur la caméra qui se trouvait dans ledit couloir.<p>

"Il y a actuellement 20 caméras de plus dont 10 avec une mitrailleuse qui détectent les invités surprise" songea Allen, debout dans le couloir vide. Il commença à courir pour rejoindre le bureau où se trouvaient les PDG. Il arriva alors à une porte donnant sur un couloir différent, celui là équipé d'une caméra armée.

"Cette pièce possède donc l'une des caméras à mitrailleuse. Le temps de déclenchement est de 0.005 secondes. Je n'aurais qu'une seule chance si je loupe mon tir" pensa Allen en tapant le code pour entrer dans la pièce. La caméra cibla alors qu'il entrait et il se mit à courir avec rapidité et agilité. Alors que la mitrailleuse le suivait, il utilisa son propre pistolet et tira rapidement3 fois, détruisant la caméra et l'arme.

"Wow, ils sont sacrément armés pour une entreprise" soupira Allen en rajustant son manteau. "Mais c'est ce qui rend la vie exaltante". Il fit un sinistre sourire et marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la prochaine caméra afin de la détruire.

* * *

><p>Après qu'Allen eut détruit toutes les caméras dans un intervalle de 10 min, il entra dans le bureau des deux PDG. Il remarqua que la femme ressemblait à Kanda, du point de vue féminin. L'homme, Seiryuu, lança un vase dans sa direction pour le distraire, qu'Allen esquiva rapidement, laissant le vase se briser derrière lui. Puis Allen sortit avec une effrayante rapidité, un couteau pour commencer à combattre.<p>

"Ces yeux perçants ne montrent aucun remord ni aucune merci" remarqua le PDG alors qu'Allen parait d'une main les deux lames du PDG. Allen lui fit rapidement perdre sa contenance, ce qui lui donna une ouverture pour enfoncer son couteau de 15 cm dans l'homme. Seiryuu utilisa son fourreau pour repousser l'arme et se protéger.

"Pour un homme aussi jeune, vous n'êtes pas mal habile" le complimenta Seiryuu en lui faisant face à nouveau.

"De même" répondit Allen en reculant pour rapidement retrouver une position d'attaque.

"Byakko, va t'en ! Pars sans moi !" ordonna Seiryuu, désirant que Byakko le laisse afin de ne pas se soucier qu'Allen la blesse.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, nous nous sommes jurés d'être toujours ensembles, y compris dans la mort" cria-t-elle en tenant contre sa poitrine le cadre d'une photo. "Je vous en prie, je sais qu'au fond de vous vous êtes gentil et un homme qui a de la compassion qui connaît le sentiment d'un être aimé. Par pitié, je vous en supplie ne nous tuer pas. Nous avons un fils à la maison, vous ne pouvez pas juste nous tuer tous les deux et le laisser seul" supplia Byakko en tenant la photo. Allen lui tira soudainement dans la poitrine mais il manqua ses organes vitaux car elle l'évita.

"Sentiment ? Compassion ? J'ai perdu tous ces "sentiments" il y a 7 ans. Je suis un effaceur, je n'ai pas de sentiments" répliqua froidement Allen sans hésiter à tirer sur la belle femme. Seiryuu revint à la charge. Allen avait le désavantage car son couteau de combat nécessitait une courte distance mais son agilité lui facilitait les choses. Alors que le son du métal s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la pièce, Byakko se releva et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en tirer un katana. Elle taillada en direction d'Allen mais il para le coup avec son pistolet.

"Vous êtes un jeune homme froid et sans cœur. Je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous avez recherché l'amour sans jamais le trouver et c'est ce qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui" déclara Byakko en essuyant le sang coulant au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Les deux PDG étaient face à Allen, deux épéistes face à un tireur. Alors que les deux PDG accentuaient la pression sur les armes d'Allen, il roula vivement au milieu des deux. Alors qu'ils chargeaient, il bloqua leurs rapides attaques. Le son du fer croisant le fer résonna dans la pièce. Cinq minutes en devinrent vingt. Aucun des trois n'était essoufflé mais les deux PDG avaient réussi à couper Allen au bras, à la cuisse et à la joue.<p>

"Abandonne White Clown, tu ne pourras pas nous battre" fit Byakko en tenant le cadre de la photo. Allen le remarqua et dirigea vivement et en souplesse son arme pour tirer sur la photo et l'envoyer au loin.

"Byakko" hurla Seiryuu, pensant qu'elle avait été touchée. Profitant de cet instant de distraction, Allen s'élança vers lui et trancha sa jugulaire, le sang venant éclabousser son visage.

"B-byakko" murmura Seiryuu avant de s'effondrer.

"SEIRYUU !" hurla Byakko en se précipitant vers lui tandis que le sang s'écoulait rapidement de son cou. Allen avait coupé avec précision la veine drainant le cerveau : Seiryuu mourut rapidement et sans douleur. Byakko se raccrocha de nouveau au cadre, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas été envoyé au loin.

"Il est mort. Vous le serez bientôt vous aussi. Avoir de la compassion est une faiblesse, c'est pourquoi il est mort, c'est pourquoi vous allez mourir. Vous auriez dû l'écouter dès le début" déclara Allen en pointant son arme contre le front de Byakko.

"Je suis désolée, Yuu" murmura Byakko en serrant la photo contre sa poitrine. Le bruit étouffé d'un tir résonna dans la pièce en désordre.

* * *

><p>Allen quitta l'immeuble sans aucun autre souci. Tyki l'attendait à l'intérieur de sa propre voiture, à la place du conducteur.<p>

"C'est fait ?" demanda Tyki alors qu'Allen commençait à le repousser.

"Bien entendu" répliqua Allen en retirant son masque couvert de sang. "J'ai besoin de me nettoyer avant de rentrer, j'ai l'air atroce" reprit-il en touchant légèrement sa joue.

"Tu es magnifique quand ta peau si pâle et tes cheveux blancs sont teintés par l'éclat du sang" tenta Tyki en flirtant avec Allen, malgré que ce dernier ne montre aucun intérêt à ses tentatives.

"Nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Contente-toi de conduire" répliqua froidement Allen tandis que Tyki obtempérait et l'emmenait jusqu'au manoir Kamelot où se déroulaient habituellement les réunions du Clan Noah.

"Crois-tu que Trisha soit toujours debout ?" demanda Allen, ne désirant pas arriver si la femme de Sheryl était présente. Elle et les domestiques ignoraient tout du Clan Noah.

"C'est une femme de faible constitution, elle doit déjà être couchée. Les domestiques aussi, probablement" répondit Tyki en sortant une cigarette avant de commencer à fumer.

* * *

><p>Allen et Tyki étaient arrivés au manoir des Kamelot. Au moment où ils entrèrent, Road s'élança dans l'entrée pour les accueillir.<p>

"Allen !" cria-t-elle avec excitation en s'élançant vers lui.

"Je vais prendre une douche, apporte moi quelques vêtements propres, une aiguille et un peu d'alcool à brûler" répondit Allen en tendant son manteau à Tyki. Ce dernier s'occupait de nettoyer les vêtements d'Allen quand il revenait car ce dernier ne voulait pas que les domestiques sachent pour leur organisation secrète.

Alors qu'Allen se lavait et que le sang s'écoulait par les canalisations, il pensait à Kanda et s'inquiétait.

"J'espère que Kanda va bien" songea-t-il en finissant sa douche. Il attrapa une serviette pour la ceindre autour de ses reins. Dans le miroir on pouvait voir les marques de fouets et de brûlures couvraient son dos et une énorme cicatrice courait le long du côté droit de son corps musclé. Ces cicatrices, Allen ne les oublierait jamais, c'était la punition pour sa désobéissance et sa rébellion. Il haïssait le Clan Noah mais s'il se rebellait une fois encore, tous ceux dont il se souciait allaient mourir. Et Allen ne voulait pas impliquer Lenalee et Komui dans sa triste vie d'effaceur.

Il regarda soudainement son reflet. Les gens pensaient de lui qu'il était un ange mais lui même se voyait comme un monstre, une abomination à cause de l'affreuse déformation qui faisait que son bras était noir, déformation qui était aussi à l'origine des étranges marques sur son épaule. Tyki fit irruption dans la pièce à cet instant, apportant l'aiguille et l'alcool ainsi que des compresses de coton.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec l'aiguille ? " demanda Tyki en regardant Allen imprégner un coton d'alcool avant de frotter son oreille avec.

"Je vais me percer les oreilles. D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire" déclara Allen en perçant trois fois chaque oreille avec l'aiguille. Il inséra rapidement une rose sur les lobes puis deux petits anneaux d'acier au dessus à chaque oreille. Puis il prit un coton propre, qu'il imprégna d'alcool pour nettoyer le sang. Ensuite il se saisit des bandages apportés pour commencer à bander son bras et sa cuisse.

Même après qu'il eut fini, Tyki continuait de dévorer son ex petit ami du regard. Soudain il le plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain.

"Tu sais Allen, ça te dirait de revenir au bon vieux temps ? Lorsque tu étais encore un innocent collégien et un combattant inexpérimenté…" chuchota Tyki dans le cou d'Allen, alors que son genou s'insérait entre les jambes d'Allen pour venir presser son sexe. Mais comme Allen ne montrait toujours aucune expression, son excitation retomba. "Le toi, inexpérimenté me manque. Tout comme cette innocence et ces rougissements lorsque quelqu'un s'aventurait vers toi alors que tu étais à moitié nu" soupira Tyki en quittant la salle de bain.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'Allen quitta le manoir. Road lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue auquel Allen ne montra aucune réponse.

"Allen, je viendrais te voir à l'école où tu travailles de temps en temps. J'adorerais te voir enseigner" fit elle avec un grand sourire. Road se souciait vraiment de lui mais en revanche ce n'était pas réciproque du tout. Pour être plus exact, Allen la détestait.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment. Évite juste de révéler ton identité en tant que Princesse sadique" répondit Allen sur le seuil. Son masque et son couteau propres étaient soigneusement rangés dans la mallette qu'Allen portait pour repartir chez lui, où il espérait que son bel étudiant dormait toujours.

"Hmm, je devrais peut être lui faire un petit déjeuner japonais" songea Allen en conduisant à travers la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A propos des noms des parents de Kanda :<span>**

**Seiryuu et Byakko sont des noms tirés des quatre zones de constellations dans l'astronomie chinoise, possédant plusieurs histoires. Par exemple, le Fushigi Yuji parle de ces constellations. Byakko est le Tigre Blanc de l'Ouest, Seiryuu le Dragon d'Azur de l'Est (avec au Nord la Tortue Noire et au Sud l'Oiseau Vermillon). Chacun des animaux représentant une saison, une direction et un élément (métal pour le tigre et bois pour le dragon). J'ai juste décidé d'utiliser l'image d'un dragon et d'un tigre pour les parents de Kanda, parce qu'à mes yeux je vois un mélange des deux à l'intérieur de lui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : Ok. Ce chapitre était court, c'était ma première tentative de description d'un combat. SVP donnez-moi des conseils constructifs, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. Pour une fois je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre car je pense qu'il est trop court.<strong>

**Autre chose, si Road est la Princesse sadique, bien entendu, Sheryl est le Roi sadique.**

**Le prochain chapitre se passera en cours ! Une petite pause dans la vie d'effaceur d'Allen.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de mentionner que j'ai aussi basé le personnage d'Allen sur Train Heartnet dans Black Cat si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. De plus la caméra mitrailleuse est tirée de Code Geass : je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de rire en voyant Suzaku courir si vite pour déconnecter la caméra dans cet épisode. Je me souviens avoir crié "C'est SONIC !".**

**Bref, veuillez m'excuser pour ce chapitre aussi terrible et n'oubliez pas de laisser quelques critiques constructives en cliquant sur le bouton Rewiew en bas de la page. Mais toute rewiew est acceptée.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon exercice d'écriture s'est transformé en une super histoire pour certains. J'en suis encore stupéfaite.**

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : que dire de plus ? L'auteur a bien résumé tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Au prochain chapitre ! Tchu !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Iniquité charnelle

Kanda venait de se réveiller de son long sommeil. Il venait juste de se rappeler qu'il était dans la chambre que son professeur lui avait prêtée. A la pensée de son professeur, Kanda rougit. Son parfum, sa voix, ses yeux gris perçants menaient les pensées de Kanda sur un chemin détourné. Son téléphone sonna soudain et il décrocha.

"Yuu, allumes la télé et regarde les infos. Vite !" cria Lavi dans l'appareil.

"Pour faire quoi ?" grommela Kanda en se levant lentement de son lit.

"Fais le, c'est tout !" hurla encore une fois Lavi dans le combiné, ce qui fit résonner les oreilles de Kanda. En quittant sa chambre Kanda remarqua que son professeur était déjà debout à préparer le petit déjeuner.

"Bonjour. J'espère que tu aimes le porridge de riz, le poisson grillé, l'omelette roulée, la soupe de miso et les algues séchées." L'accueillit Allen en faisant un petit déjeuner japonais traditionnel.

"Je vais regarder les infos. Au passage je ne mange habituellement que des sobas, rien d'autre. Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas diététique !" fit remarquer Kanda à Allen en allumant la télévision pour mettre les informations.

"Deux victimes de plus pour le tristement célèbre White Clown. De plus en plus de PDG craignent chaque jour de devenir sa cible. Les deux PDG assassinés la nuit dernière était le couple marié qui dirigeait la Mugen Corporation. Seiryuu et Byakko Kanda ont été brutalement assassinés dans leur bureau hier dans la nuit. D'après les premiers résultats de l'enquête, le couple aurait engagé la lutte contre White Clown. La police indique aussi que le système de sécurité a été désactivé pendant un laps de quelques minutes permettant à l'assassin de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et de détruire toutes les caméras de sécurité. La police refuse de communiquer plus d'informations sur ce cas" expliquait le présentateur tandis que Kanda sentait une chape de tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules alors que son regard, habituellement perçant, se voilait à cause du choc.

"Kanda, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Allen en posant une main gantée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Le jour où ce bâtard de White Clown tuerait mes parents" expliqua Kanda, ignorant que l'assassin en question se tenait près de lui et tentait de le réconforter.

"_Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi cette femme me semblait familière, Kanda est son fils_" songea Allen en ressentant un violent sentiment transpercer sa poitrine. Il porta la main à sa poitrine "_Quel est ce sentiment ? Serait ce de la culpabilité ?"_

Il s'efforça néanmoins de faire bonne figure pour tromper son étudiant.

"Kanda, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Les pleurer ne fera rien pour eux. Continue d'avancer, ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas comme moi…" dit Allen en guise de paroles de réconfort. Kanda leva les yeux vers ceux d'Allen qui montraient de la tristesse et des regrets.

"Maintenant, si nous passions à table ?" fit Allen avec son éternel sourire en se dirigeant vers la table.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kanda arriva en cours avec Allen, de nombreuses personnes parlaient de ses parents.<p>

"Fermez vos putains de gueules !" hurla Kanda à la ronde. Tous se figèrent soudain face au comportement acide du garçon. Alors que Lenalee et Lavi cherchaient après lui, ils le trouvèrent en compagnie d'Allen.

"Allen, est ce que Kanda va bien ?" chuchota Lenalee en jetant un coup d'œil vers le japonais.

"Je crois. C'est un garçon robuste, il ne se brisera pas si facilement, crois moi" fit Allen en souriant et en tapotant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Dis, Allen, j'ai vu que tu t'étais percé les oreilles. Ca te va bien, particulièrement la disposition : une rose en bas surmontée de deux anneaux" le complimenta Lenalee sur les multiples boucles d'oreilles qu'il s'était fait la nuit passée, pour changer de sujet.

"Merci. Je dois aller à la salle des profs. Toi tu devrais aller en cours pour éviter d'être en retard, après tout je suis aussi votre professeur principal" déclara Allen en s'éloignant en direction de la salle des professeurs.

"Kanda, est ce que ça va ?" hasarda Lenalee en le prenant en pitié.

"Putain, je vais bien ! Je savais que ce jour arriverait de toute façon. Je ne peux plus changer les choses qui se sont passées. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour eux, je dois continuer d'avancer. De toutes manières c'est ce qu'auraient souhaité Chichue et Hahaue." Répondit courageusement Kanda sans une once de tristesse dans le regard.

"Yuu, tu resteras le même comme toujours. Même si tu as des goûts bizarres" plaisanta Lavi alors que Kanda lui envoyait un crochet du droit dans l'estomac pour avoir dit une chose pareille.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'Allen revint dans la classe et salua tout le monde.<p>

"Apparemment nous avons une assemblée dans cinq minutes. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quoi sert cette assemblée ?" demanda Allen à ses élèves, un peu confus car il était nouveau professeur dans l'établissement. Toutes les filles, sauf Lenalee, levèrent la main, désirant parler avec leur incroyable et jeune professeur, qui n'avait après tout que deux ans de plus qu'elles. Il commençait à rire, amusé de voir toutes ses filles attendant avec impatience qu'il en choisisse une parmi elles. Il vit alors un étudiant au premier rang qui soupirait de voir cette futilité féminine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste de classe et trouva son nom, Heinrich Wolf, parmi les autres.

"Heinrich, peux tu me dire quel est le sujet de cette assemblée, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Allen en le choisissant alors que les filles soupiraient, désappointées. L'étudiant ainsi désigné regarda son professeur avant de soupirer à son tour.

"C'est Heine, et l'assemblée du début d'année concerne l'événement d'après les examens du premier semestre En Général ça nous encourage à faire de notre mieux aux exams pour pouvoir nous amuser après. Notre établissement est en avance de quelques semaines vis-à-vis des autres lycées, donc nous avons plus de temps pour nous amuser que les autres" expliqua Heine, avant de se rasseoir pour reprendre son activité précédente, soit regarder au dehors.

"Merci, Heine" le remercia Allen en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. La sonnerie retentit pour indiquer l'heure de l'assemblée, et Allen demanda à ses élèves de le suivre jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'à suivre les classes précédentes, sinon il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'il se perde dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans l'immense auditorium où Komui les avait rassemblés, entouré de deux femmes. Lenalee était assise sur un siège près d'une extrémité d'un rang, Allen se tenant à côté d'elle.<p>

"Lenalee, qui sont les deux femmes à côté de Komui ?" chuchota-t-il à son attention, l'interrompant dans une conversation avec d'autres filles.

"Ce sont les assistantes Fey et Hevlaska. Cette dernière est l'assistante habituelle de Komui, cependant on lui a aussi donné Fey en aide supplémentaire" l'informa Lenalee.

"Alors, avec laquelle penses-tu qu'il va sortir ?" ajouta franchement Allen.

"Toi aussi tu penses à ça alors... Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile de se décider : il semble que Grand Frère m'aime toujours plus qu'elles. Mais j'espère qu'il aura une petite amie bientôt." Soupira Lenalee en portant la main à son front d'un air désespéré.

"Lenalee, jusqu'à quel point es tu proche de M. Walker ?" demanda une de ses amies en regardant d'un mauvais œil Allen qui avait interrompu leur conversation.

"Oh, Allen et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Ca doit bien faire cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, depuis qu'il est parti aux États Unis pour aller à l'université de Harvard. Je crois que ses diplômes sont médecine, anglais et loi, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle à Allen qui acquiesça.

"L'anglais est mon principal sujet puis médecine et enfin loi" fit Allen avec un sourire qui fit se pâmer les jeunes filles. Komui toussota afin d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

"Bien. Vous savez tous que nous approchons de la période des examens du premier semestre. Habituellement ils ont lieu courant décembre ou au début janvier mais pour nous ils se tiennent en octobre. Je vous souhaite de réussir aussi bien que l'année précédente. Maintenant revenons aux évènements post examens. Cette année ce sera un Moonlight Biathlon Battle, si vous me permettez d'employer l'expression anglaise, un nouvel événement créé par le club de sciences du lycée avec le soutien du corps étudiant du lycée" expliqua Komui, tandis que chacun sentait l'angoisse monter à cette annonce. Il continua néanmoins à expliquer les règles et les points importants.

"Ce Moonlight Biathlon Battle sera comme une armée. Quatre équipes seront opposées les unes aux autres sous la direction d'un "Général". Si un Général est vaincu, l'équipe entière perd. Le club de science a crée pour l'occasion un produit –non toxique je vous l'assure- qui réagit à la chaleur corporelle et devient phosphorescent ajouté à un gaz soporifique si vous l'inhalez. Ces produits seront chargés à l'intérieur de cartouches de pistolets que vous utiliserez les uns contre les autres. L'ensemble du district de notre académie sera le terrain de jeu. L'équipe gagnante remportera des repas gratuits de notre cuisinier Jerry, certains privilèges, et pour les troisièmes années un voyage scolaire. Cela concerne tous les troisièmes années en fait. Comme vous le savez aussi, nous avons déjà trois généraux, les professeurs Cloud Nine, Winters Zokaro et Froi Tiedoll, les professeurs d'élite de notre école. Pour remplacer les professeurs Cross Marian et Kevin Yeegar, je propose que le professeur qui a appris sous la férule de M Marian, soit le nouveau Général, c'est-à-dire Allen Walker. Messieurs, dames les généraux voulez vous bien monter sur l'estrade, je vous prie ?" appela Komui tandis qu'Allen avait l'air perplexe en se dirigeant prestement sur l'estrade.

"Voici donc les quatre généraux, si vous ne les aviez pas encore rencontrés. La liste des équipes sera affichée durant les examens. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui." Déclara Komui en commençant à partir avant de revenir rapidement pour ajouter une dernière chose.

"Bonne journée ma Lenalee~ !" fit-il gaiement alors que Fey et Hevlaska le tiraient au loin. Lenalee rougit furieusement.

* * *

><p>Comme Allen descendait de l'estrade tout le monde vint le féliciter.<p>

"Félicitations, Al, tu es devenu Général en si peu de temps !" fit Lavi de manière très informelle en passant un bras autour de la nuque d'Allen.

"Être appelé Général ici est un honneur. Ce sont les professeurs sélectionnés pour leur grand talent, santé ou intellect. Komui m'a dit que tu devais être Général à cause de ta noblesse et ta grande intelligence" ajouta Lenalee un sourire en coin, tandis qu'Allen soupirait à son commentaire.

"Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme noble et, si tu n'as pas oublié, Mana et moi vivions dans une maison de classe inférieure, sans compter que pour gagner notre vie, nous faisions des spectacles pour le public. Ce n'était pas autrement avant que je ne rencontre les autres membres de la famille de Mana, qui, eux, sont nobles" soupira Allen en faisant rentrer ses élèves en classe et qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places respectives.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Allen était sur le point de commencer sa leçon du jour, un étudiant déboula dans la classe. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Lavi mais il avait un étrange tatouage sous l'œil et ses cheveux n'étaient pas maintenus en l'air par un bandeau.<p>

"Kyaaaa, c'est Deke !" hurlèrent les jeunes filles alors que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce.

"Excuse-moi ? Peux-tu retourner dans ta classe ? Je suis en train d'enseigner là" fit Allen en demandant à Deke de quitter la salle malgré que ce dernier s'approchait du jeune professeur tenant un livre d'anglais à la main.

"Deke, tu ne devrais mieux ne pas faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire !" cria Lavi en commençant à rejoindre le devant de la classe.

"Lavi ! Rassis-toi s'il te-" commença Allen avant que Deke ne lui tourne rapidement la tête pour l'embrasser. Les jeunes filles se mirent à crier en voyant leur professeur si sexy qui embrassait un étudiant aussi hot, pour elles c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Lavi parvint à pousser Deke et Allen tomba par terre.

"Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté Lavi ?" gémit Deke en regardant Allen par terre, ayant complètement perdu la page qu'il tenait l'instant d'avant.

"Deke, tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça et embrasser les gens, filles et garçons confondus, surtout les professeurs ! D'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là, n'es tu pas supposé travailler au bureau à cette heure ?" demanda Lavi à son jumeau.

"Yup, la raison de ma venue, c'est pour emmener Kanda Yuu. Le principal Lee a besoin de lui parler." Répondit Deke avec un grand sourire à son frère. Les gens commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux tandis que Kanda se levait et quittait la salle avec Deke.

"Hum, ok. Reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêtés" déclara Allen en se relevant et en reprenant son livre. Il était rouge en essuyant ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes passèrent et Kanda n'était toujours pas revenu en cours. Néanmoins les étudiants étaient penchés sur leur travail puisqu'Allen ne s'était pas arrêté d'enseigner.<p>

"_Je me demande qu'est ce qui lui prend aussi longtemps_." Songea Allen en regardant à l'extérieur. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était Fey, l'assistante.

"Miss Fey" fit Allen en se levant.

"Le directeur Lee aimerait vous voir à son bureau immédiatement. Je surveillerais votre classe jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez" déclara Fey en prenant place devant la classe. Allen quitta la salle pour aller au bureau. Heureusement pour lui la direction du bureau était indiquée sinon il se serait perdu encore une fois.

En entrant dans le secrétariat Allen vit Deke qui était en train de ranger des documents. Ce dernier sourit avant de désigner la porte du bureau du directeur. Allen toqua avant d'entrer pour voir Komui et Kanda en pleine conversation.

"Allen, veux tu bien fermer cette porte s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende notre conversation" fit Komui avec un petit sourire alors qu'Allen s'exécutait avant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle de Kanda, en face de Komui.

"Allen, tu dois probablement savoir à propos des parents de Kanda, correct ?" demanda Komui en prenant un air sérieux.

"Oui." Répondit rapidement Allen en commençant à paniquer.

"Kanda compte vendre le manoir où il habitait, puisqu'il est en âge de posséder sa propre maison mais qu'il n'a pas de travail. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici. Kanda a déjà ses affaires empaquetées grâce aux domestiques du manoir et est à la recherche d'un endroit où vivre. Il a choisi de vivre chez toi mais nous aimerions ton accord pour autoriser cela." Expliqua Komui, désirant voir Kanda entre de bonnes mains.

"J'ai une question, d'abord, pourquoi moi ?" demanda Allen en souhaitant connaître les raisons de Kanda pour l'avoir choisi lui.

"Je lui ai déjà proposé de vivre avec Lenalee et moi. Kanda refuse aussi de vivre avec qui que ce soit sauf toi. De plus, je pense que tu pourras l'aider, tout spécialement dans cette situation." L'informa Komui en regardant Allen. Ce dernier savait à quoi Komui faisait référence, puisque lui-même avait eu à vivre cette situation.

"D'accord, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il vienne vivre avec moi" acquiesça Allen.

"Ok, merci Allen. Ca me rappelle, Kanda, tu peux partir plus tôt si tu le souhaites. Il n'y a aucun problème pour autoriser Allen à partir avec toi" essaya Komui en tentant maladroitement de dire autre chose.

"Vous voulez que j'aille voir les corps de mes parents. Quel principal vous êtes !" fit Kanda avec sarcasmes. "Mais je crois que je vais prendre cette offre malgré tout".

"Attends Komui ! Qui s'occupera des autres classes dont je m'occupe ?" demanda Allen alors que Komui commençait à prendre son téléphone.

"Je vais appeler un remplaçant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez" fit le directeur en souriant tristement et en composant un numéro pour appeler un remplaçant. Du coup Kanda se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi immédiatement par Allen.

* * *

><p>Kanda prit son sac rapidement pour quitter l'établissement alors qu'Allen lui courait après.<p>

"Attends Kanda !" l'appela Allen, car Kanda marchait très vite. Ce dernier attendit Allen près de sa voiture, alors que celui-ci cherchait ses clés. Allen s'assit et démarra la voiture tandis que Kanda s'asseyait à côté de lui. Tout en conduisant il remarqua le regard apathique de Kanda.

"Kanda, tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer…" fit Allen pour tenter de briser la tension qui les entourait, mais il ne réussit qu'à empirer les choses.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pleurer ?" fit Kanda en le foudroyant du regard, ce qui n'impressionna pas Allen le moins du monde. Kanda savait qu'Allen n'était pas quelqu'un de faible comme les autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'Allen ne se recroquevillerait jamais sous ses regards furieux ou ses paroles de glace.

"Si la douleur est insoutenable, ne te retiens pas…" fit doucement Allen pour le réconforter. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucun indice sur la destination que Kanda voulait emprunter.

"Bon, Kanda. Où est ce que tu veux aller ?" demanda Allen tandis que le jeune regardait par la fenêtre.

"Chez moi. Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les corps de mes parents. Je suppose que quelqu'un le sait là bas" répondit Kanda pendant qu'Allen tentait de se remémorer le chemin.

* * *

><p>Arrivés devant le manoir de Kanda, ils virent un homme qui attendait devant la porte.<p>

"Tiky ?" lâcha Allen sans le vouloir. Tyki se retourna et parut aussi choqué. Kanda et Allen quittèrent la voiture pour aller le saluer.

"Oi, Moyashi, tu connais ce gars ?" demanda Kanda en jetant un regard à Tyki qui allumait une cigarette.

"Connaissance réciproque, gamin, j'ai "fait" Allen" répondit Tyki en tentant d'attraper Allen par la taille mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude.

"La ferme. D'abord qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?" soupira Allen alors que Kanda commençait à le regarder. Allen remarqua son regard.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" demanda-t-il en regardant à son tour le Japonais légèrement plus petit.

"Tu es gay ?" demanda Kanda pour voir Allen rougir légèrement.

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est" répondit Tyki à la place d'Allen, qui tenta de le frapper au visage. "Calme, du calme Allen. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire tourner en bourrique. Je suis là pour le gamin."

"Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?" fit Kanda avec hargne. Il regardait Tyki d'un œil noir, l'ayant détesté dès le premier regard. Il avait compris qu'Allen et lui avaient des choses en commun.

"Quel langage très cru*. J'ai une adresse pour toi, tu pourras aller voir les corps de tes parents. Ah, je suis le commissaire adjoint Tyki Mikk, mon rang est assez élevé dans les forces de police, le deuxième le plus haut pour être exact" s'introduisit Tyki. Kanda n'en continuait pas moins à le foudroyer du regard. Tyki lui tendit un papier en passant devant Allen et Kanda. Au passage il pinça rapidement les fesses d'Allen qui ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant son ancien partenaire le pincer.

"A plus Al !" déclara Tyki en montant dans sa voiture et en partant rapidement. La tête d'Allen était penchée vers le sol et il semblait être en proie au désespoir. Kanda s'inquiéta.

"Oi Moyashi, est ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en sentant une aura de meurtre l'entourer.

"Je vais lui botter son petit cul de Portugais !" hurla Allen de rage en perdant son sang froid. Kanda commençait à rire de son professeur, ce qu'Allen ne tarda pas à remarquer et qui le fit rougir.

"Retourne dans la voiture, maintenant" gronda Allen à Kanda qui obéit à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>Arrivés devant la morgue, Allen ne voulait pas entrer. Il ne voulait pas voir ses victimes à nouveau, il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse du fils de ses victimes. Kanda sortit mais remarqua qu'Allen était toujours assis.<p>

"Oi, tu viens ?" demanda-t-il en sortant Allen de ses pensées morbides.

"Oh, c'est ton choix, si tu veux me voir venir ou pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais être de trop si je viens" fit Allen en essayant de le convaincre à y aller seul mais il échoua. Kanda regarda d'un air sceptique son professeur en claquant sa portière pour aller de l'autre côté de la voiture pour l'en sortir.

"Oh que si tu vas venir, que tu le veuilles ou non !" déclara Kanda en tirant son professeur dans la morgue. En entrant il faisait froid, la mort semblant imprégner l'endroit. Allen ne le savait que trop bien.

"Vous devez être le jeune monsieur Kanda. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît." Déclara un homme en les conduisant jusqu'à deux tables recouvertes par un drap.

"Êtes-vous prêt ?" demanda le coroner alors que Kanda acquiesçait. Ils suivirent le médecin et Allen fut traîné dans la pièce par Kanda. L'homme tira les deux draps doucement pour laisser voir les visages des décédés, c'étaient effectivement les parents de Kanda. Le cœur de Kanda se serra alors qu'il avançait et regardait les corps. Il voyait sa mère et son père, pâles, rigides et froids.

"Vos vies se sont finies trop tôt. Mais au moins vous êtes libres de ce monde cruel" déclara solennellement Kanda en touchant légèrement le visage de ses parents.

"Voulez vous que je continue ?" demanda à nouveau le médecin alors que Kanda acquiesçait de nouveau. "Vos parents ont été tués avec précision et habilité. Tous deux ont été tués rapidement et sans douleur. Votre père a eu la veine jugulaire tranchée, tandis que votre mère a reçu un tir à bout portant dans la tête. Il semblerait que le White Clown voulait en finir rapidement ou qu'il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir comme ses autres victimes. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas été tués par ses subordonnés. Ceux là laissent un horrible spectacle macabre où se lit leur sadisme. Je pense que le Clown Blanc est le plus sincère de tous".

"Je vois." Déclara Kanda en refoulant sa tristesse. Allen commençait à se sentir nauséeux, tout ça arrivait à nouveau. Voir ces tables d'autopsie et ces draps, tout ça était trop semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé il ya sept ans et par-dessus tout il voyait encore une fois ses victimes. Allen se leva et quitta la pièce.

"Oi, où tu vas ?" demanda Kanda en le voyant partir.

"Je sors un peu. Je ne peux plus supporter l'odeur de la mort" répondit Allen en sortant.

"Il me semble familier. Puis je vous demander son nom ?" demanda le coroner à Kanda qui regardait à nouveau le visage de ses parents.

"Il s'appelle Allen Walker" répondit-il pendant que le médecin feuilletait un document.

"Ahh, oui, je me souviens. Allen Walker. Il n'avait que 13 ans lorsqu'il est venu ici. Pour la mort de son père adoptif, Mana Walker. Mana était un de nos plus inhabituels clients à venir ici. Il a été tué violemment et aucun suspect n'a été trouvé. J'ai aussi rencontré un ami de son père adoptif, Marian Cross et son frère Neah Walker." Fit le coroner en se rappelant de la couleur de cheveux particulière et de la beauté de cet enfant aujourd'hui adulte.

"Il a grandi maintenant et il est plus masculin. Je me souviens que lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois il était très féminin. Mais revenons à vos parents. Quand votre mère a été trouvée, elle tenait cette photo" déclara le médecin en lui tenant le cadre couvert de sang contenant une photo de lui quand il avait cinq ans avec ses parents.

"Merci. Je vais prendre congé maintenant. Je m'occuperais des arrangements pour les funérailles plus tard" ajouta Kanda en s'accrochant à la photo. En quittant la pièce il regarda encore une fois ses parents recouverts par ce drap blanc.

* * *

><p>En sortant il vit Allen assis sur le haut des marches menant à la morgue.<p>

"Oi Moyashi !" fit-il en s'apprêtant à attraper Allen par l'épaule. Celui-ci l'éloigna rapidement et se leva.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria Allen. "Ne me touche pas ! Je suis taché, sale et dégoûtant. Je me déteste, chaque fois que je me vois j'ai envie de me détruire. Je suis un monstre." Allen commença à pleurer.

Kanda l'attrapa rapidement par la nuque et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Allen resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant son bel étudiant l'embrasser. Puis il repoussa Kanda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

"Ne dis pas ça de toi. Chacun fait son propre chemin, propre ou non, tâché ou pur. Nous sommes tous beaux quelque part à l'intérieur et aussi à l'extérieur. Arrête de t'infliger cette peine toi-même, donne la moi, petit à petit j'arriverais à la prendre toute entière" fit Kanda alors qu'Allen séchait ses larmes.

* * *

><p>De nouveau dans la voiture, Allen jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda.<p>

"Donc quand tu m'as dit tout ça, cela veut dire que tu es un masochiste, sans compter que tu es gay ?" demanda maladroitement Allen pour briser le silence inconfortable qu'il y avait entre eux tandis que Kanda regardait par la fenêtre. "J'aurais plutôt pensé que quelqu'un comme toi était du genre joueur et d'un grand sadisme".

"La ferme ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire si je le suis ?" répliqua Kanda.

"Que penses-tu d'aller célébrer ta victoire sur mes problèmes émotionnels en allant manger quelque part ?" fit Allen avec un grand sourire en lançant le moteur.

"M'en fiche" répondit Kanda en pleine réflexion.

"_Pourquoi se haït-il tant, comment peut-il avoir craqué en voyant mes parents morts, pourquoi s'appelle-t-il lui-même un monstre et surtout comment peut-il être si heureux après ça ?"_ songea Kanda en regardant l'homme souriant qui, tantôt, avait les yeux pleins de peur, tantôt, pleins de malice.

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant la maison d'Allen, plusieurs cartons les attendaient, tous appartenant à Kanda.<p>

"Laisse-moi t'aider à les ramener à l'intérieur" déclara Allen en en prenant quelques unes avec lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure tous les cartons étaient rentrés.

"Bon je te laisse le soin de les monter dans ta chambre, je vais faire le dîner" ajouta Allen avec le sourire pendant que Kanda montait chaque carton dans sa chambre.

_"En vivant avec cet homme, arriverais-je à me rapprocher de lui ?"_ songea Kanda en défaisant ses affaires. Après quelques minutes Allen entra dans la chambre de Kanda.

"Excuse les instruments, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres pièces où je peux les ranger" fit Allen en marchant vers Kanda. Alors que ce dernier se relevait, Allen le plaqua contre le mur.

"Tu es tellement innocent, ton baiser était inexpérimenté, c'est si mignon" fit Allen avec un sourire partant d'une oreille à l'autre en attrapant la main de Kanda pour la plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Alors que ce dernier tentait de libérer son autre main, Allen l'attrapa aussi pour les tenir toutes les deux de sa main droite gantée.

"Veux-tu voir à quoi ressemble un vrai baiser ?" murmura Allen à l'oreille de Kanda en la léchant au passage. Puis Allen posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda alors que ce dernier tentait de résister.

"_Ses lèvres ont un goût de bonbon. C'est dégoûtant et à la fois délicieux_" pensa Kanda alors qu'Allen mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'entrée. Kanda ignorait ce qu'Allen faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa respiration, à bout de souffle. Allen en profita pour immédiatement forcer la bouche de Kanda avec sa langue. Allen prit rapidement l'avantage puisque Kanda ignorait ce qu'il fallait faire. D'ailleurs Allen inséra sa jambe entre celles du jeune homme pour venir presser le sexe de ce dernier au travers des vêtements.

"Mmph !" gémit Kanda de surprise alors que son "sadiste" descendait de plus en plus bas. Ils s'embrassaient toujours tandis que Kanda gémissait doucement et qu'Allen jouait avec son sexe au travers du pantalon. Allen utilisa sa main libre pour caresser le renflement dans le pantalon de Kanda tout en continuant à dévorer la bouche du masochiste. Soudain il le repoussa, un mince fil de salive reliant leurs deux langues. Kanda tomba au sol, les jambes faibles du plaisir qu'Allen venait de lui donner.

"Tu en veux plus ?" demanda Allen alors que le visage de Kanda montrait clairement qu'il en voulait plus. "Dis moi, tu en veux plus ?" fit Allen avec un large sourire en regardant le jeune homme au sol.

"_Je me fous que ma fierté soit traînée dans la boue_" songea Kanda en acquiesçant.

"Donc tu en veux plus, hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être un pervers violant un être sans défense comme toi" fit Allen, le sourire aux lèvres, en relevant le menton de Kanda pour le regarder. "Peut être que si tu es un bon animal de compagnie, je te donnerais plus de plaisir encore, peut être avec un peu de douleur. Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ?" Allen laissa Kanda insatisfait, seul.

"Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, n'est ce pas ?" ajouta Allen en souriant avant de quitter la pièce pour aller cuisiner le repas du soir. Kanda parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_"Comment suis-je supposé me débarrasser de ce sentiment_ ?" pensa Kanda en essayant de méditer pour sortir de son esprit ce qui venait de se passer. Après une demi-heure de méditation il y parvint, mais sa transe fut rompue par un appel d'Allen qui l'invitait à manger malgré que Kanda n'ait pas fini de ranger ses affaires. Il se leva, le visage n'étant plus marqué par la luxure, son excitation étant retombée.

En descendant il regarda l'homme qui était désormais son gardien, préparant dans la cuisine le dîner. Sa face arborait le même vieux sourire qui cachait en quelques sortes la tristesse qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

**Fey est la rousse qui travaille avec Komui dans les chapitres les plus récents.**

**Le commissaire adjoint est le deuxième plus haut rang dans les forces de police anglaises.**

**On utilise pour le Biathlon des fusils pour être exacte, mais en Général ce sont des armes à feu.**

**Finalement ce chapitre est fini. J'étais un peu perplexe sur quoi écrire dans ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas trop dans le mouvement Shônen-ai, plutôt courant Yaoi avec mon obsession du moment Togainu no Chi. Ici, Allen a des problèmes émotionnels : il se sent coupable et en même temps non. Il a un mélange de personnalités, quoi.**

**Dans ce chapitre on apprend que Mana a été assassiné et dans un prochain vous saurez qui est le coupable. C'est une des raisons qui fait qu'Allen a rejoint le clan Noah. Dans les prochains chapitres vous verrez les funérailles des parents de Kanda, les exams et le Moonlight Biathlon Battle. **

**Allen est tellement taquin que j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne la suite aussi vite que possible. J'ai besoin d'un peu de diligence, donc cliquez sur ce charmant bouton "rewiew" en bas de page. Chaque fois que vous cliquez dessus ma vitesse d'écriture augmente de +10, ma diligence de +20 et ma motivation de +30. Donc si vous voulez que j'aille plus vite appuyez dessus ! Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire….**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>**.**

**(*) Le langage anglais est plein de "fuck" et à force je manque de synonymes. Du coup parfois il est difficile de traduire ce genre de phrases (surtout que dans cette fic Kanda emploie ce mot à tort et à travers).**

**Si vous avez remarqué, Allen sourit beaucoup dans cette histoire et en plus de différentes manières. De fait, et je crois que c'est le problème de tous les traducteurs, je manque cruellement de synonymes :'( Mais j'espère que la traduction vous convient toujours autant.**

**Ah oui, pour celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi un coup Kanda vouvoie Allen puis après le tutoies, c'est parce qu'en anglais "you" peut signifier aussi bien l'un que l'autre et je fais un peu au feeling. Mais pour la suite je crois que je privilégierais le tutoiement puisqu'ils vivront ensembles.**

**Au passage l'auteur est ravie de voir que son histoire plaît autant au lectorat français, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews car je les transmets systématiquement à l'auteur pour, comme elle dit, l'aider à uploader plus vite. A remarquer néanmoins, pour le moment cette fic est en pause et j'en suis à la moitié de la traduction.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Faute conscupisciente

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis les funérailles des parents de Kanda. Mais de nombreuses personnes liées à sa famille continuaient à l'appeler pour chercher à obtenir une part de l'argent qu'avait reçu Kanda en héritage.

Kanda était allongé dans sa chambre et bien qu'il sache que les partiels approchaient, il était trop paresseux pour vouloir réviser. Il regarda le PC sur son bureau en se demandant s'il pouvait y aller ou pas. Mais sur la table où se trouvait son ordinateur, se trouvait une pile de livres avec de nombreuses notes en référence qui sortaient des différentes pages. C'était Allen qui avait écrit ces notes et avait marqué les pages pour que Kanda puisse étudier. Kanda préféra continuer de ne rien faire tout en reposant sur son lit. Soudain il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte de sa chambre.

"Kanda tu ferais mieux d'étudier, les partiels approchent bientôt" déclara Allen depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

"La ferme…" répliqua Kanda tandis qu'Allen entrait dans la pièce.

"Comme je disais, si tu n'as pas entendu, tu devrais réviser. Ne rien faire n'est pas productif" répéta Allen en allant jusqu'au lit où Kanda était allongé à ne rien faire.

"Kanda, est ce que d'autres membres de ta famille t'ennuient à réclamer une part de l'héritage ?" demanda abruptement Allen alors que Kanda se levait prestement et le regardait. "Je vois, je suppose que j'ai raison".

Kanda ne pouvait pas regarder Allen dont les yeux, bien que montrant sa gentillesse, affichaient néanmoins sa dominance.

"Ouais et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?" demanda Kanda alors que son professeur attrapait son téléphone.

"Étudies, et pour ne pas te stresser plus encore, je répondrais aux coups de téléphone. Ne t'inquiète pas s'ils ne parlent que japonais. Je maîtrise couramment le japonais, le portugais, le français, le chinois et le latin" fit Allen avec un grand sourire en empochant le portable de Kanda.

"Fais comme tu veux" marmonna Kanda en baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Allen le remarqua et commença à sourire.

"T'es vraiment mignon, quand tu essayes de cacher le fait que tu rougis" ajouta Allen en quittant la pièce. Après qu'il eut quitté la chambre, Kanda se leva pour aller à son bureau et regarda les bouquins et les notes que lui avait faits Allen. En commençant à les ouvrir il remarqua que les notes étaient nettes et bien écrites.

_"Che, cet imbécile a mis tant d'efforts là dedans ?"_ se dit Kanda en faisant un léger sourire avant de se mettre à étudier.

En quittant la pièce Allen s'adossa à la porte. _" Un jour c'est sûr qu'il le saura, je le sais_" pensa-t-il en regardant au sol.

_"Pourquoi la destinée est salope à ce point ? La personne dont j'ai tué la famille m'aime, et moi aussi. Peut être que dieu me donne ma punition…Encore une punition, hein ? Et moi qui pensait que c'en était fini avec ça."_ Allen se dirigea vers son petit bureau puisqu'il avait des contrôles à préparer. _"J'espère que je pourrais garder cette façade, je ne veux pas le voir encore souffrir"_

* * *

><p>Alors que les examens étaient sur le point de débuter, les listes pour le Moonlight Biathlon furent affichées. De nombreuses personnes entouraient les panneaux d'affichage tandis que les filles hurlaient d'excitation pour peu qu'elles aient à leur tête le nouveau général. "Alors selon toi, quelle équipe va gagner ?" demanda une jeune fille à Lenalee alors que cette dernière jetait un coup d'œil aux listes.<p>

"Je place mes espoirs sur Allen. Peu de personnes le savent mais c'est un bon stratège à ses heures perdues, enfin pour peu qu'il s'y essaye. Si Allen essaye, il peut faire des tas de choses ! Je me souviens que quand nous étions jeunes, il a appris à parler couramment chinois en un mois à peine" Allen se trouvait ironiquement juste derrière Lenalee.

"Lenalee, tu crois un peu trop en moi…" fit-il en rougissant légèrement tandis qu'elle se retournait.

"Allen ! Lavi, Kanda, Deke et moi sommes dans ton équipe. Je me demande si Komui ne nous a pas favorisés…" déclara-t-elle joyeusement pendant qu'Allen jetait un coup d'œil aux listes.

"En effet, espérons que nous gagnerons : je veux obtenir ces repas gratuits !" répondit Allen alors que les filles alentours le regardaient bizarrement.

"Tu manges toujours autant, hein ? Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas en excès de poids malgré tes records référencés par mon frère, tu es toujours un peu maigre" ajouta Lenalee tandis qu'Allen commençait à se regarder.

"61 kg, c'est encore trop peu ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, tu es très tonique, juste ce qu'il faut, mais tu es vraiment maigre" essaya de lui expliquer Lenalee.

"Che, qu'est ce que tu es, une fille ? A parler de ton poids comme ça" intervint Kanda en arrivant avec Lavi et Deke avec lui.

"Hello, monsieur Walker" fit Deke avec un petit sourire tandis qu'Allen se tenait derrière Lenalee pour maintenir une certaine distance entre lui et Deke.

"T'inquiète pas, Deke ne t'embrassera pas" l'informa Lenalee alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement d'elle.

"Oi, Moyashi, qu'est ce qu'on mange à dîner ce soir ?" demanda brusquement Kanda.

"C'est une surprise. Fais de ton mieux pour les exams et tu verras bien" sourit Allen tandis que les filles alentours paraissaient choquées d'entendre pareille conversation.

"Lenalee ! M Allen et Kanda vivent ensembles ?" s'empressèrent elle de demander à la chinoise alors que les quatre garçons s'éloignaient de l'attention générale. La cloche sonna indiquant la fin de la pause repas et le début de trois jours d'examens.

* * *

><p>Ces trois jours passèrent rapidement et les élèves furent libérés des examens. Lenalee, Lavi, Deke et Kanda marchaient dans les couloirs après la fin des cours. "Kanda, penses-tu que tu as réussi aux exams ?" demanda Lenalee, car des quatre, Kanda était le plus mauvais.<p>

"Sous entends-tu que je suis nul ? Je ne suis pas surpris que tu me poses la question sachant que je suis toujours avec vous trois" répliqua aigrement Kanda en commençant à rougir légèrement. Lavi le remarqua et commença à sourire malicieusement.

"Donc, Kanda, est ce que M Allen t'as aidé pour les exams ?" demanda-t-il en souriant. Kanda s'empourpra davantage.

"Bien sûr que non !" s'écria-t-il en tentant de cacher le fait qu'Allen l'avait réellement aidé. Manque de chance, ce dernier se trouvait juste derrière lui quand il mentit.

"Oh ? Donc _je_ ne t'ai pas aidé ?" demanda Allen avec un faux sourire, tenant dans sa main un uniforme rouge et noir avec des bottes assorties, ce que Lenalee remarqua rapidement.

"Allen, c'est l'uniforme que tu porteras pour la biathlon ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Il semblerait que Johnny l'ai fait pour moi. Mon équipe portera les mêmes couleurs que moi pour savoir qui est dans l'équipe de qui. Comme les étudiants paient pour les cours particuliers de cette école, l'uniforme est gratuit." Répondit Allen en désignant son uniforme. "Notre équipe sera la noire et rouge, celle de Cloud Nine est noir et or, les équipes de Tiedoll et Sokaro sont noir et blanc, la seule différence c'est que ceux de Sokaro seront près du corps tandis que ceux de Tiedoll seront plus amples."

"Allen, est ce qu'on peut t'accompagner chez toi pour te voir l'essayer ?" demanda Lenalee, les yeux rivés sur l'uniforme.

"Si vous voulez. Ca ne me gêne pas du tout" répondit Allen avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. "Lenalee, j'ai entendu dire que nous avions une semaine pour nous préparer, c'est ça ?"

"Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas commencer une guerre, même fausse, sans préparer un plan au préalable !" répliqua Lenalee, alors que Kanda, Lavi et Deke les suivaient.

"Ca me rappelle, Kanda, laisse moi voir ta chambre puisque je ne suis encore jamais allé dans ta nouvelle demeure !" déclara Lavi pour ennuyer le Japonais.

"Comme tu veux" répliqua Kanda alors que les jumeaux l'acclamaient.

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant la maison d'Allen, ils furent stupéfaits "Wow, Allen, ta maison est magnifique" souffla Deke pendant qu'Allen ouvrait la porte.<p>

"Faites comme chez vous. Je vais aller me changer" fit Allen en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Lavi et Deke commencèrent à regarder les photographies qui occupaient les murs et les meubles.

"Lenalee, est ce que tu connais les gens sur les photos ?" demanda Deke en attrapant une photo pour la lui montrer.

"C'est Allen, Komui, Mana et moi" fit Lenalee avec un tendre sourire en se rappelant le passé.

"Mana ?" demanda Kanda en se levant (il était allé s'asseoir dans le canapé) pour regarder l'image. Il se souvenait avoir entendu parler de Mana lorsqu'il était allé à la morgue.

"Oui, Mana Walker, le père adoptif d'Allen. Il a été brutalement assassiné alors qu'Allen rentrait de l'école. Apparemment la personne qui a tué Mana a placé une bombe C4 dans la maison, qui a presque tué Allen. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a eu cette cicatrice semblable à un tatouage sur le visage. Il était presque mort et c'est ce qui a déclenché chez lui un syndrome de stress post traumatique. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a ces cheveux blancs inratables à cause desquels il a été le sujet de moqueries après l'incident. Mais tout ça je l'ai entendu de Komui, Allen refuse d'en parler et personne, jusqu'à ce jour, n'a entendu la version d'Allen". Expliqua Lenalee en reposant la photo.

"Il a vraiment fait face à ça quand il était jeune ?" demanda Lavi.

"Il n'avait que 10 ans à l'époque. J'ai entendu dire que nombreuses personnes n'appréciaient pas Mana, pour une raison inconnue. Les seules personnes qui pourraient le savoir sont Allen et le frère de Mana, Neah. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble cet homme mais je suis persuadée qu'il était présent aux funérailles de Mana et que c'est là qu'Allen l'a rencontré. D'ailleurs c'est aussi là qu'il a rencontré son futur tuteur, le Général Cross" expliquait Lenalee avant de voir la porte de la chambre d'Allen s'ouvrir. Elle délaissa immédiatement la photo et se retourna.

"Alors j'ai l'air de quoi ?" demanda Allen alors que Lenalee commençait à rougir.

"Tu es époustouflant là dedans. De penser que le petit garçon efféminé que je connaissais est devenu comme ça, c'est incroyable." Le complimenta-t-elle.

"Tu me flattes trop, Lenalee" fit Allen avec un charmant sourire pendant que Kanda le regardait.

"Il a passé au travers de tellement de choses et pourtant, il peut toujours sourire comme ça. Ca me rappelle le jour où nous sommes allés voir le coroner, il était complètement dévasté" pensa Kanda alors que Deke lui tapotait l'épaule. Il mit un index devant sa bouche pour dire à Kanda qu'il fallait garder ça sous silence.

_"Est-ce que Deke est au courant pour cette fois là ?"_ se demanda Kanda en regardant à nouveau Allen.

"Allen pourquoi tu n'as pas de miroir ?" demanda Lavi alors qu'Allen tentait de prendre un air solennel.

"Lavi ! Allen n'a pas besoin de miroir, il a mon avis !" s'exclama rapidement Lenalee pour changer de sujet.

"Oi, toi le lapin, tu voulais pas voir ma chambre ?" ajouta Kanda aussi vite tandis que les jumeaux le suivaient avec impatience dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Allen et Lenalee se retrouvèrent seuls. "Kanda est un sauveur" soupira Lenalee pendant qu'Allen faisait un triste sourire.<p>

"Allen, est ce que ça va, t'as l'air un peu démoralisé en ce moment ?" demanda Lenalee en caressant le visage d'Allen.

"Oui je vais très bien" tenta de mentir Allen mais Lenalee le regarda sérieusement.

"Allen, allons dans ta chambre" Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande, comparée aux autres pièces de la maison. Une petite volée de marches menait au lit circulaire d'Allen, qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce et était recouvert de draps blancs.

"Allen, retire ton uniforme" ordonna Lenalee.

"Quo- non !" rougit Allen en refusant d'obtempérer.

"Allen, je te lavais le dos quand nous étions jeunes, je sais tout à propos de toi" argua Lenalee en luttant pour retirer l'uniforme d'Allen. "Ce n'était qu'une fois !" s'exclama Allen tandis que la jeune fille parvenait à ses fins. Il portait en dessous de sa veste un top blanc qui laissait ses bras nus.

"Tu vois, je ne suis pas effrayée" fit Lenalee avec le sourire en entraînant Allen jusqu'à la volée de marche et en le poussant sur le lit pour défaire le haut et découvrir les cicatrices dans son dos.

"Lenalee s'il te plaît arrête" demanda Allen en la voyant les larmes aux yeux.

"Allen, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé à l'aide à ce moment. Tous les jours je venais te voir à l'hôpital ! Je suis même allée à ton collège pour demander les cours à tes profs et te les donner ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?" pleurait Lenalee pendant qu'Allen attrapait une veste pour couvrir son bras. Il défit son gant gauche pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille.

"Ne pleure pas, si je te disais tout, tes larmes seraient gaspillées pour moi. Tu dois d'abord penser à toi-même avant moi" fit-il alors qu'elle pleurait contre son torse. Il attrapa une boîte de mouchoir et commença à essuyer ses larmes.

"Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer pour de si petites choses" chuchota-t-il pour la réconforter avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

"Mince ! Lenalee, reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, je vais aller voir ce que font les garçons et commencer les préparatifs du dîner" paniqua Allen en se levant rapidement du lit pour quitter la pièce. Lavi et Kanda jouaient à un jeu vidéo tandis que Deke contemplait les diplômes accrochés aux murs.

"Ah, M Walker !" s'exclama-t-il en le voyant arriver. "Vous avez pas mal de diplômes mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez que quelques crédits en médecine et en loi".

"J'ai été obligé par mon oncle de suivre quelques cours de médecine et de loi. J'ai commencé à étudier au Royaume Unis à l'âge de 10 ans mais j'ai fini mes études aux États-Unis quand j'avais 15 ans. J'ai un doctorat d'anglais donc j'enseigne l'anglais. Médecine et loi n'étaient que des obligations." expliqua Allen à propos de ses diplômes tandis que Kanda et Lavi augmentait le son de la télévision. Le bruit de coups de feu résonna dans la pièce alors qu'Allen essayait de parler.

"Kanda, il est temps de passer à table !" cria Allen pour se faire entendre clairement du jeune homme.

"Qui s'en soucie ?" répliqua Kanda en continuant à jouer. Lenalee sortit à ce moment de la chambre, comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

"Kanda, Lavi, écoutez Allen !" s'écria-t-elle, faisant s'arrêter les deux garçons qui mirent le jeu en pause.

"Merci Lenalee. Bon, maintenant qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?" Lavi donna une réponse immédiate qui fit sourire Allen.

"Yakiniku !" s'exclama aussitôt le rouquin.

"Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à proposer ?" demanda Allen sans que personne ne donne de réponse. "Ok. Nous partirons bientôt je suppose. J'ai encore à vous ramener tous les trois chez vous" soupira Allen en retournant dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Allen et Kanda étaient revenus chez eux après avoir raccompagnés Lenalee, Lavi et Deke dans leurs foyers. Alors qu'Allen commençait à s'étirer Kanda ne quitta pas des yeux son bras gauche. Il avait remarqué que sur toutes les photos, les bras d'Allen étaient couverts.<p>

"Oi, Moyashi" l'appela Kanda en regardant lesdites photos.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kanda ?" fit Allen avec un sourire discret tandis que le jeune homme continuait à regarder de l'autre côté.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu couvres toujours ton bras gauche ?" demanda Kanda alors qu'Allen marchait vers lui pour l'acculer contre le mur, juste sous le diplôme d'Anglais, plaquant sa main droite à côté.

"Jusqu'à quel point veux-tu le savoir ?" chuchota Allen au creux de l'oreille du jeune Japonais qui commença à rougir. Utilisant ses dents, Allen retira son gant et montra sa main à Kanda. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

"Es tu surpris ?" murmura Allen contre l'oreille du jeune homme.

"Non" répliqua franchement Kanda pendant que sur le visage d'Allen se peignait une expression de surprise. Puis Allen se mit à rire doucement.

"Tu me rappelles le premier jour où j'ai rencontré Lenalee et Komui" rigola Allen en s'éloignant lentement de Kanda.

"Puis je te surprendre plus encore ?" ajouta Allen avec le sourire tout en défaisant sa veste et sa chemise pour dévoiler son bras dans son entier.

"Tu vois, je suis comme ça. Mes propres parents m'ont abandonnés. Les dessins bizarres sur mon épaule sont aussi naturels" Allen fit un sourire sadique en s'asseyant sur le canapé. "Si tu voyais mon torse dans son entier, tu serais encore plus surpris"

Kanda s'assit immédiatement sur le sol et attrapa la main d'Allen pour la lécher. "Tes parents sont stupides" fit-il en continuant à embrasser la main d'Allen.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange" répliqua Allen en souriant avant d'attraper Kanda par la mâchoire et de forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche en y introduisant son index et son majeur.

"Dois-je t'enseigner quelque chose d'autre ?" sourit Allen en défaisant la queue de cheval de Kanda de sa main libre.

"Kanda, masturbe-toi" demanda Allen alors que sur la face de Kanda se peignait une expression choquée.

"Ouoi ?" fit Kanda, les doigts d'Allen l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement.

"Tu m'as bien entendu, masturbe-toi" répéta Allen pendant que Kanda commençait à rougir "Je te montrerai quelque chose de bien meilleur…"

Kanda détourna le regard et s'exécuta en commençant à se caresser à travers le jean. "Mmmm" gémit-il doucement tandis qu'Allen continuait de bloquer sa langue.

"C'est ça" Allen regarda Kanda se masturber devant lui. Ce dernier finit par défaire la fermeture de son pantalon pour toucher directement son érection déjà bien avancée.

"Uh…mph…"geignit Kanda en continuant ses caresses. Lorsque son visage montra clairement qu'il était sur le point de venir, Allen se mit à sourire.

"Kanda, stop, lève toi" Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de la bouche de Kanda. Ce dernier suivant l'ordre d'Allen se trouvait maintenant installé sur les genoux du professeur qui reprit les caresses sur la verge dressée du jeune homme.

"Ah…agh !" gémit Kanda tandis qu'Allen faisait courir ses doigt sur son membre. Dans le même temps il employa sa main gauche, dont les doigts avaient été lubrifiés par la salive de Kanda, pour introduire son index dans l'intimité de Kanda.

"Ah!" lâcha Kanda lorsqu'Allen cessa son activité sur sa verge.

"Après que j'ai juste introduit un doigt à l'intérieur, c'est si serré" déclara Allen, surpris, tout en en introduisant un deuxième.

"Uwaah !" s'exclama Kanda alors qu'Allen regardait son visage essoufflé.

"Penser que tu es un tel débauché" fit Allen en souriant tout en amorçant un mouvement de ciseaux. Puis il utilisa sa main libre pour déboutonner la chemise de Kanda et commença à lécher les boutons de chair qui se présentaient à lui.

"Voyons voir si je peux te faire venir juste en jouant avec ton intimités et en titillant tes tétons(1)" déclara Allen en léchant les deux boutons rosés sans arrêter les mouvements de sa main gauche. Kanda serra la tête d'Allen contre lui, un peu plus fort en sentant l'Anglais continuer de lécher son corps et d'explorer son antre chaude.

"S-stop, je-je vais venir !" implora Kanda alors qu'Allen partait seulement à la recherche de sa prostate. Quand il l'eut trouvé, Kanda commença à trembler.

"Je-je viens !" gémit le jeune homme en se libérant sur le vêtement d'Allen. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa chemise puis à Kanda avant de se mettre à sourire.

"Tu viens de salir mes mains et ma chemise. Demain en cours, il est certain que je vais m'en prendre à toi" chuchota Allen en reposant Kanda sur le canapé, alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle.

"Assure-toi de prendre une douche" ajouta Allen en se levant pour aller directement dans la douche de sa chambre.

_"Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?"_ pensa Kanda toujours couché dans le canapé.

Sous le jet d'eau Allen s'adossa contre le mur de carrelage. _"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça à l'un de mes propres élèves ? C'est une de mes victimes. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tout contrôle lorsque je suis avec lui ?" _se demanda-t-il alors que le jet brûlant s'écoulait sur sa peau pâle, couverte par les cicatrices de l'accident et des tortures de Neah.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>

**Wow, je l'ai finalement fait…^^" J'ai pris plus de temps parce que j'ai été un peu distraire ces dernières semaines. Promis je publierais le prochain bientôt, mais pas forcément tout de suite. Je suis en famille en ce moment et je fais une pause dans l'écriture. Mais j'espère que je pourrais updater rapidement. **

**Pour ceux qui apprécient Kanda en seme, je dirais qu'après avoir lu pas mal de doujins Allen x Kanda, je suis plus une fan d'Allen en seme que de Kanda en seme, même si j'apprécie les deux.**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, donc SVP donnez-moi des critiques constructives. Une simple rewiew sera tout autant appréciée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>

**(1) J'ai fait une allitération en "t" sans m'en rendre compte dites donc ! Non, plaisanterie mise à part, cette phrase a été un véritable calvaire à traduire et je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'effet rendu, mais bon….**

**C'est décidé, il faut que je m'achète un dictionnaire des synonymes ! Je suis un peu à court de mots pour décrire certaines scènes et ça ne facilite pas ma traduction. Bref j'espère ne pas perdre l'esprit initial. Merci pour votre assiduité à lire cette fic dont les chapitres apparaissent à vitesse d'escargot ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Transgression délibérée

Allen était en train d'enseigner en cours et tous ses étudiants écoutaient attentivement. Tous les élèves aimaient Allen : il était jeune, sympa et drôle. Même certains jeunes qu'Allen ne connaissait pas venaient rencontrer le jeune Général d'eux-mêmes.

Alors que Kanda s'éloignait avec Lavi et Lenalee, un groupe de jeunes filles vint l'entourer.

"Kanda-sempai, est ce qu'on peut te parler ailleurs ?" demandèrent les jeunes filles qui appartenaient à une classe d'un niveau plus jeune tandis que Kanda savait ce qui allait se produire.

"Pourquoi vous ne parleriez pas ici ? C'est mieux si mes amis entendent ce que vous avez à me dire" répliqua Kanda, ce qui fit légèrement hésiter les jeunes filles qui savaient que Kanda était le Prince de Glace de l'école.

"Vas-y Kaeko, dis lui" firent les filles en encourageant leur amie à dire à Kanda ce qu'elle tenait à lui déclarer.

"Kanda-sempai, je t'aime depuis un long moment déjà, e-est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi !" s'écria-t-elle. Kanda ne parut pas le moins du monde concerné par la déclaration.

"Ooo, une confession, ça ne va pas bien se passer…"murmura Lavi à Lenalee avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

"Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Premièrement je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée avant aujourd'hui, deuxièmement je n'ai aucune envie de sortir en couple en ce moment. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la perte de mes parents que sortir avec quelqu'un me réconfortera" expliqua Kanda devant la jeune fille dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"Le prince de glace est arrivé" fit Lavi avec un sourire tandis que Kanda le fusillait du regard. Beaucoup de personnes n'aimaient pas, mais les filles aimaient l'idée de son cœur de glace.

"Kanda, tu devrais repousser les déclarations avec plus de tact" soupira Lenalee alors que Kanda tournait son regard assassin vers elle.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de futilités pareilles" répliqua-t-il en les laissant tous les deux pour trouver un autre endroit.

Allen était en train de marcher en compagnie des autres Généraux lorsqu'il remarqua Lavi et Lenalee. Mais ce qui le perturba le plus fut de ne pas voir Kanda en leur compagnie.

"Excusez-moi" fit-il à l'adresse de ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

"Lenalee, où est Kanda ?" demanda Allen à la jeune fille dont les yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude, et tout le monde savait qu'elle était du genre "mère inquiète".

"Il est parti quelque part. Le connaissant c'est sûrement un endroit isolé. Kanda est toujours sous le coup du meurtre de ses parents, ce serait mieux qu'il ait quelqu'un qui ait aussi perdu ses parents pour aller lui parler et le guider" ajouta Lenalee tandis qu'Allen faisait un triste sourire.

"_Comment le meurtrier peut aider la victime ?"_ songea Allen en se sentant mal à l'idée de blesser Kanda. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas pu le connaître aussi bien, s'attacher à lui et faire lentement sien le jeune homme. Sur ce point Allen était avide et égoïste, voulant Kanda pour lui seul, quitte à blesser ce dernier. Il s'élança vers le toit où il savait que personne n'allait à moins de rechercher justement la solitude.

Kanda se trouvait adossé contre le mur, regardant d'un air absent le ciel tandis que sur ses joues coulaient quelques larmes. Il ne voulait que personne ne le voie pleurer car, à ses yeux, pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour voir Allen arriver avec son sourire de gentleman.

"Oi Moyashi" cria Kanda alors qu'Allen se dépêchait de le rejoindre. Il reprit sa position initiale tandis qu'Allen prenait sa tête pour la poser contre son épaule.

"Je ne suis pas là pour regarder ; garder ta peine pour toi seul ne fera que l'augmenter" soupira Allen en laissant Kanda pleurer un peu plus qu'auparavant. Finalement Kanda le repoussa et regarda Allen dans les yeux.

"Maintenant vas-t-en, t'as du boulot" déclara Kanda pendant qu'Allen soupirait légèrement.

"Là, c'est le Kanda que je connais" fit Allen en lui faisant signe de la main pour s'en aller vers la cage d'escalier.

Kanda savait qu'Allen préparait le Moonlight Biathlon et que malgré tout il faisait des efforts pour ne pas le faire pleurer. Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait marché, même si Kanda trouvait la tentative minable, il devait bien avouer qu'Allen était le seul à avoir les tripes pour faire ça et Kanda aimait vraiment Allen pour cette raison. Après le départ de ce dernier, Kanda continua de regarder le toit, les yeux dans le lointain, se remémorant quelques bribes de son passé.

* * *

><p>Les élèves étaient alignés et notaient leurs noms sur une liste pendant qu'Allen continuait les préparations pour faire un petit champ de tir. Lorsque sa petite armée se regroupa dans un endroit loin à l'écart des groupes des autres Généraux, Allen se frotta la tête en voyant le nombre d'étudiants qui étaient présents. Kanda le regarda pour lui signifier de se dépêcher et Allen sourit maladroitement en chargeant un pistolet avec des balles spécialement préparées pour l'évènement.<p>

"Combien d'entre vous ont déjà tiré avec une arme à feu ?" demanda Allen aux étudiants dont seulement quelques uns levèrent la main.

Lenalee en faisait partie et Allen l'appela rapidement. "Allen, quand as-tu appris à tirer avec une arme ?" demanda-t-elle, Allen connaissant parfaitement sa mauvaise habitude de "mère-poule".

"Avec ma famille, et bien que nous ne soyons pas liés par le sang, nous n'en sommes pas moins appeler une _famille_" répondit-il en espérant que cela suffise à la satisfaire. Kanda aussi avait levé la main et Allen l'attrapa immédiatement.

"Contente-toi de nous montrer et vite" grommela le Japonais pendant que de nombreuses filles s'accrochaient à lui et le tiraient en tous sens. Allen hocha la tête et arma un pistolet spécialement conçu pour les balles qu'ils employaient.

"Relaxez-vous, Respirez, Visez, Tirez. Vous devez toujours employer une visée à 6h sur votre cible. Si vous voulez viser en utilisant le viseur, vous devez mettre le point de mire dans le bas du viseur. C'est difficile les premières fois mais une fois que vous vous serez fait la main, ça ira mieux" Il sourit alors que de nombreuses filles se mettaient à pouffer de rire, car elles étaient plusieurs à penser qu'il était aussi faible que Komui.

Une fille leva la main dans l'intention de se moquer de lui "M Allen, vous voulez bien tirer pour nous donner une idée ?" Une autre se moqua en entourant de ses bras la nuque de Kanda.

"_C'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné des autres équipes_" songea Allen en armant le chien de l'arme.

"Ca risque d'être vraiment bruyant" avertit-il en visant sa cible. Il tira trois fois sur la cible, touchant à chaque fois la tête avec précision. Nombreuses furent celles qui restèrent ébahies face à l'habilité d'Allen et Kanda gloussa légèrement.

"Maintenant jeunes filles, puis-je vous demander de ne pas dévorer Kanda et de vous aligner. Nous allons voir qui sera sur la première ligne de front et qui sera dans les snippers afin d'être le plus efficaces possibles, donc nous devons planifier cela dès maintenant" déclara Allen avec le sourire aux lèvres pendant que les étudiants s'alignaient et commençaient à tirer.

Le téléphone d'Allen se mit soudain à sonner, la sonnerie étant un morceau post-hardcore, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il gloussa légèrement. "Excusez-moi" fit-il en décrochant.

"J'en oublie parfois qu'Allen est presque de notre âge, il agit de manière tellement mature alors qu'il n'a que 20 ans" soupira une fan d'Allen en le regardant avec les yeux remplis d'adoration. Kanda jeta un coup d'œil à Allen avant d'armer son arme et de viser.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?" soupira Allen alors que le son des coups de feu couvrait sa voix.<p>

"Alors tu utilises vraiment ces cibles, hein ? Je vais faire court, j'ai quelques nouvelles fraîches" expliqua Tyki pendant qu'Allen paniquait légèrement.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître normal mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude, ce qui attira l'attention de Kanda.

"Nous avons une réunion ce soir. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi tu devais tuer les parents de ce gamin" rigola Tyki alors qu'Allen sentait la colère monter en lui.

"Ce n'est pas un gamin, tu en es un toi-même !" répliqua moqueusement Allen tandis que Tyki s'étranglait à l'autre bout du fil (1).

"Gamin ? Pour ton information j'ai six ans de plus que toi" répondit Tyki alors qu'Allen soupirait.

"Ouais, mais je te donnais des cours particuliers quand t'étais au lycée alors que moi je n'étais qu'au collège" fit remarquer Allen, ce qui amena Tyki à changer de sujet.

"T'as intérêt à être là, ce sont les ordres du 14ème " déclara Tyki alors qu'Allen faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

"Ok, je serais là. Ca commence dans deux heures, exact ?" demanda Allen en regardant sa montre.

"Ouais, ne soit pas en retard" Tyki raccrocha aussitôt après avoir dit ça.

Les yeux d'Allen paraissaient troublés à cause de ce coup de fil. Il détestait les réunions impliquant la présence de Neah. Ce dernier l'effrayait et il le haïssait. Kanda s'approcha d'Allen alors que ce dernier s'asseyait sur une chaise, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Allen entoura la poitrine de Kanda de ses bras pendant que les autres étaient trop occupés par l'entraînement pour le remarquer.

"Je suis désolé Kanda, je rentrerai tard ce soir. Je suggère que tu ailles chez Lenalee ou Lavi" fit Allen en refusant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, qui soupira.

"Contente-toi de me déposer et va là où tu dois aller" dit Kanda en regardant timidement ailleurs tandis qu'Allen relevait les yeux vers lui et souriait. Kanda observa le visage de son professeur : il était tellement rempli de douleur et de tristesse que Kanda arrivait à avoir pitié de lui.

_"Moyashi ?"_ pensa-t-il pendant qu'Allen s'éloignait de lui, ce qui le fit soupirer une fois de plus.

"Désolé pour tout ça, mais ma famille a appelé " s'excusa Allen tandis que Kanda tournait le dos et faisait claquer sa langue.

"Reprends-toi ! Le Moyashi que je connais n'est pas un faible" ajouta Kanda pendant qu'Allen se levait et souriait faiblement.

"Merci Kanda" fit Allen en s'inclinant. Kanda passa le reste de sa journée à essayer d'apprendre comment tenir un revolver.

* * *

><p>"Je suis rentrée !" s'écria Road tandis que de nombreuses servantes s'inclinaient en signe de respect.<p>

"Bon retour Mlle Road" firent-elle toutes à l'unisson alors que Sheryl dévalait joyeusement la volée d'escalier pour accueillir sa fille.

"Road, bon retour. Le 14ème veut te voir maintenant pour un sujet pressant" Sheryl la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle textotait avec une amie.

"Merci papa" s'exclama-t-elle en montant rapidement les escaliers pour aller vers la bibliothèque où Neah se trouvait lorsqu'il n'était pas au sous sol dans la base secrète du clan Noah. "14ème, je suis là" s'annonça-t-elle sur le seuil devant la porte en s'inclinant.

"Entre" l'invita-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement la porte.

"Vous m'avez demandée ?" reprit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau pendant que Neah riait doucement.

"Tu es l'une des plus proches d'Allen d'après mes observations. Et je sais qu'Allen a pris sous son aile l'enfant de la famille Kanda. Or, je pense que ce gosse doit être vraiment loyal à Allen en voyant, selon les dires de Tyki, à quel point il prend soin d'Allen" gloussa Neah alors que Road hochait la tête.

"En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?" demanda Road tandis que Neah repoussait ses cheveux sombres en arrière, dévoilant les tatouages de stigmates ornant son front.

"Connaissant tes relations avec Allen, je veux que tu lui révèles son côté sombre. J'ai dit à Sheryl que tu resterais chez Allen ce soir ; tu devras manipuler Allen et le gamin pour lui révéler le secret d'Allen. J'ai le sentiment que ce gosse fera tout pour préserver ce secret. Je laisse cela dans tes mains, ce sera tout." Neah sourit tandis que Road levait les yeux à son approche. Il paraissait assez jeune malgré qu'il soit dans le milieu de la trentaine, son visage étant identique à celui de son oncle.

"Je le ferais" répondit Road en baissant à nouveau le regard alors que Neah faisait un sourire sinistre.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Allen déposa Kanda à la maison, il le regarda "Il doit y avoir quelques restes d'hier soir. Assure-toi que personne ne rentre à l'intérieur et prends soin de toi. Demain, il n'y a pas cours alors profites-en pour bien dormir." Allen s'éloignait mais Kanda le rattrapa par sa cravate et l'embrassa brusquement. Puis il le repoussa et Allen tourna légèrement la tête en rougissant tandis que Kanda lui tournait résolument le dos afin d'être sûr qu'Allen ne voit pas son visage.<p>

"Contente toi de la fermer, je sais m'occuper de moi" déclara Kanda, ce qui fit sourire Allen. D'ailleurs Kanda toucha ses lèvres et jeta un regard en arrière sur Allen "J'ai toujours la voiture que mes parents m'ont laissé. Donc si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je n'aurais qu'à aller le chercher. De plus j'ai à finir mon tableau" Allen se rappela alors que Kanda s'intéressait à l'art et la peinture japonais.

"Je serais rentré d'ici quelques heures. Si tu veux, tu as accès à tout sauf ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Si tu veux utiliser quelque chose qui est dans ma chambre, envoies moi un message et je te répondrais dans la foulée" fit Allen en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Kanda, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposé au volant de sa voiture.

* * *

><p>"J'ai entendu dire que l'héritier revenait à la maison principale aujourd'hui !" déclara joyeusement une servante tandis que les plus jeunes s'imaginaient déjà à quoi il ressemblait, pendant qu'elles s'affairaient à tout nettoyer.<p>

"Il semblerait même qu'il soit un amant de Lord Mikk" ajouta une autre avec le sourire tandis qu'une autre femme se relevait plus loin.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Charlotte ?"demanda une autre encore à la femme.

"Je me viens de me souvenir que mon premier enfant est né il y 20-21 ans maintenant, lorsque je n'en avais que 16. Je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant." Elle soupira en repensant qu'elle avait entendu dire de Tyki que l'héritier avait la vingtaine, bientôt 21 ans, tout comme son enfant. La porte s'ouvrit alors et les domestiques s'empressèrent de s'incliner, s'assurant de ne pas regarder le visage de l'héritier.

"Allen, juste à l'heure" s'exclama Tyki en lui entourant les épaules avec son bras.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi tout de suite, je déteste être ici" répliqua froidement Allen en marchant à côté du Portugais.

"Mais tu dois passer un peu de temps avec ta famille. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'éloigner de nous !" fit Tyki en le conduisant vers la salle à manger.

"Vous n'êtes même pas ma famille, j'ai été adopté tu te souviens ?" déclara-t-il alors que la femme dénommée Charlotte risquait un coup d'œil vers le visage de l'héritier.

_"C'est son visage !"_ pensa-t-elle, choquée.

"Si je suis ici, cela veut dire que Neah veut me faire faire quelque chose concernant ma succession en tant que prochain chef de famille" soupira Allen en entrant dans l'immense salle à manger.

* * *

><p>"Bon retour parmi nous Allen." Neah était assis en bout de table, six chaises placées de chaque côté entourant le maître des lieux. Allen s'assit à la droite de Neah en plaçant avec rudesse ses pieds sur la table à la manière de Cross.<p>

"Je vois que tu as pris quelques traits de Cross, cependant il est temps pour toi de te décider pour un bouclier." Neah se mit à sourire en regardant la jeune fille qui se tenait debout à sa droite. "Voici mon nouveau "bouclier", Évangeline, c'est un exemple parfait. Cross Marian était le bouclier de Mana avant qu'il ne nous quitte. Comme tu vas bientôt prendre ma succession à la tête du Clan, tu dois décider d'une personne pour te protéger." Allen jeta un regard haineux à Neah qui faisait un sourire sinistre.

"Un bouclier ? Je suis parfaitement apte à m'occuper de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me protège. De plus je n'ai personne à l'esprit" bluffa Allen tandis que Neah riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Personne ? Tu es hilarant. Tu as sans nul doute une ravissante "poker face" mais je sais que tu apprécies ce gosse Kanda qui justement chez toi en ce moment." Neah continuait à rire pendant que les yeux d'Allen se tournaient vers Tyki qui haussa les épaules. "Peu m'importe ta sexualité, pour être honnête je suis des deux bords pour ma part, mais je pense qu'il serait un sujet parfait pour être ton bouclier. Sa famille a une longue histoire d'aptitudes au combat, à l'épée pour être plus précis."

Allen baissa le regard tandis que Neah gagnait la partie "Je ne veux pas le voir embarqué dans nos affaires, je veux que ses mains restent pures et sans tâche." Allen regarda Neah tandis que ce dernier commençait à sourire en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

"J'adore la manière dont tu me regardes. C'est absolument terrifiant. Il n'y aucune trace d'hésitation ou de peur. Mais je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi tu devais tuer ses parents." Neah bascula sa tête en arrière et sourit doucement. "Nous les avons tués à cause de Byakko Kanda. Elle s'était liée avec le groupe qui est contre nous. Elle a manipulé son mari pour qu'il la soutienne. Donc en mettant fin à tous les deux, cela ne te donnait pas seulement la préparation pour être le Noah de la Destruction, mais de quoi convaincre le garçon de se joindre à nous." Allen se leva immédiatement et commença à quitter la table.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Vous connaissant, nous allons probablement dîner dehors" ajouta Allen en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte ! Prépare quelques vêtements propres pour le Maître !" cria Évangeline à la servante qui s'empressa d'obéir.<p>

"Road, rappelle-toi que tu dois atteindre ton but. D'essayer de convaincre Kanda Yuu de se joindre à nous, et d'en faire la main droite d'Allen." Neah souriait pendant que Road acquiesçait.

"14ème pourquoi êtes vous aussi obsédé par Allen ?" demanda David, ce qui fit s'accentuer le sourire de Neah.

"Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois à cet orphelinat, il était absolument l'enfant parfait à mes yeux. Les enfants à l'orphelinat étaient déjà plus intelligents et plus forts que la normale mais Allen était le plus intelligent et le plus fort de tous. Mana était allé à cet orphelinat à cause de son ex-femme qui était parti au loin avec pas mal d'argent. Il avait décidé d'adopter un nouvel enfant qui serait son fils. Je le voulais autant que lui." Neah commença à se rappeler du jeune Allen.

Tous les Noahs étaient assis en silence, lorsque Tyki sortit son paquet de cartes. "Que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu ?" demanda Tyki pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

* * *

><p>Allen entra dans la large douche alors que qu'il sentait l'eau tomber sur son corps. Il commença à frapper du poing contre le mur avec colère. "<em>Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'impliquer Kanda !<em>" songea-t-il avec colère en continuant à frapper le mur au point que sa main droite était enflée après son dixième coup. Allen entendit que l'on frappait et releva la tête pour regarder la porte.

"Jeune Maître, je vous ai préparé vos nouveaux vêtements et vos serviettes." Répondit une voix de femme, faisant soupirer Allen.

"Entrez, et posez cela sur la table, pendant que vous y êtes, apportez moi quelques bandages" répondit Allen pendant que la servante grimaçait un sourire. _"Si c'est vraiment mon enfant, quand il deviendra le prochain chef, il pourra s'occuper de moi à vie."_ Charlotte sourit franchement en s'inclinant et commença à s'éloigner.

Allen éteignit l'arrivée d'eau et regarda vers le sol_. "Kanda me haïra-t-il s'il apprend ce que j'ai fait à ses parents ? Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne."_ Pensa Allen en prenant une serviette pour commencer à se sécher. Il ceignait ses reins de la serviette et commençait à s'habiller lorsque Charlotte revint avec les bandages qu'il lui avait demandés.

Elle remarqua immédiatement son bras gauche et tenta de garder contenance. "_Je le savais."_ En contemplant le corps d'Allen, elle vit de nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos, elles semblaient être la marque d'un fouet.

"Laissez-moi je vous prie. Dites à Neah que je descendrais dans 5 min" ordonna Allen pendant qu'elle s'inclinait immédiatement et quittait la pièce. En enfilant son costume, Allen soupira.

"Ils me donnent toujours un costume blanc." Allen ajusta une cravate rouge devant le miroir. Il mettait ses gants blancs en sortant de la pièce lorsque Road courut vers lui.

"Allen, tu penses que je peux rester chez toi ce soir ? Papa est en colère contre moi." Demanda Road alors qu'Allen hésita un instant.

"Je ne sais pas Road. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions en ce moment" fit Allen en hésitant tandis que Road le regardait avec des yeux remplis de désespoir. "Ok. Va préparer tes affaires que je puisse te prendre après dîner."

Road piailla d'excitation et se précipita dans sa chambre. Tous les Noahs étaient juste derrière Neah et Allen remarqua que quelqu'un manquait. "Comte, où est Lulubell ?" demanda Allen tandis que le Comte regardait alentours.

"Elle est en train de se changer. C'est une top modèle, donc elle doit être en train de mettre un déguisement ou quelque chose du genre." David soupira lorsque Jasdero s'accrocha à lui. "Savez-vous où nous allons manger ?" demanda Allen tandis que son téléphone se mettait à sonner. "Excusez-moi". Allen jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone et vit que c'était Kanda qui appelait.

* * *

><p>Kanda avait fini son chef-d'œuvre. C'était un tableau représentant deux oiseaux sur une branche de cerisier en fleur et Kanda se sentait fier de lui-même. Il avait faim mais étant difficile à satisfaire il décida d'appeler Allen. Kanda attendait patiemment qu'Allen décroche lorsqu'il le fit finalement.<p>

"Kanda, tu devras faire vite, je suis le point de partir quelques part" répondit rapidement Allen alors que Kanda claquait sa langue.

"Moyashi, je peux commander quelque chose à manger, je ne veux pas manger les trucs qu'il y a dans le frigo. Par la même occasion je peux regarder quelque chose de Japonais ?" demanda Kanda tout en entendant des voix derrière Allen.

"Fais ce que tu veux, je dois y aller maintenant." Allen raccrocha aussi vite ce qui laissa Kanda abasourdi. Puis il prit le temps de commander quelque chose par téléphone et regardant la télé japonaise. _"Je m'ennuie tellement sans Moyashi_" soupira Kanda en zappant les chaînes.

"Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Allen revienne à la maison tout de suite" lâcha-t-il à voix haute en entendant la sonnette de la maison et en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

* * *

><p>De nombreux serveurs regardaient Allen avec des yeux ronds tandis que ce dernier mangeait des assiettées de nourriture alors que les plupart des Noahs avaient fini de manger. Le maître d'hôtel s'avança en dévisageant Neah.<p>

"Monsieur, c'est outrageant ! Vous devriez dire à cet homme d'arrêter de manger !" Le maître d'hôtel frappa la main contre la table avec colère.

"Nous pouvons payer !" fit remarquer Jasdero en jouant avec une fourchette dans son assiette tandis que le maître d'hôtel s'énervait plus encore.

"Monsieur, nous vous demandons de payer et de partir tout de suite !" cria l'homme à l'attention de Neah qui lui renvoya un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

"Arrêtez vos grognements, espèce de Neandertal, nous paierons une fois qu'il sera satisfait." Ajouta froidement Neah alors qu'Allen continuait de manger.

"Nous vous demandons de partir Monsieur !" répliqua le maître d'hôtel juste au moment où Tyki tira une carte de son paquet, coupant au passage quelques cheveux à l'homme.

"Nous vous avons déjà entendu trois fois. Vous pouvez appeler le propriétaire, qui nous connaît déjà, donc contentez vous de la fermer ou nous ne paierons pas l'addition." Tyki commença à allumer une cigarette tandis que le maître d'hôtel s'inclinait et quittait les lieux.

"Hahaha, vous avez vu sa tête ! C'était hilarant !" David éclata de rire avec Jasdero et bientôt Road se joignit à eux. Allen termina son repas et délia sa cravate en rejetant quelques cheveux en arrière.

"Pouvons-nous y aller ?" demanda-t-il à Neah qui acquiesça. Évangeline tira la chaise de son maître et vont lui poser son manteau sur les épaules. Tous les autres Noahs se levèrent après Neah et Allen et quittèrent le restaurant en laissant une énorme addition, en guise de gratitude. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors sur le parking, Road fit au revoir de sa main à son père qui soupira de la voir partir avec Allen.

"Road, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Kanda tandis que lui et moi partagerons le même lit." Déclara Allen à la jeune fille qui le regardait.

"Allen tout le monde sait que tu es dépravé sexuellement, tu vas violer ce joli garçon !" répliqua hardiment Road, ce qui fit rougir Allen et il détourna la tête.

"Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui" répondit-il lorsqu'elle lui tapa derrière le crâne. "Road ! je suis en train de conduire !" s'exclama-t-il en frottant sa tête tout en conduisant.

"Ne te déprécies pas comme ça. Nous faisons des choses que nous ne voulons pas mais nous les faisons malgré tout à cause des ordres. Alors arrête de ressasser ton passé et tes regrets et va de l'avant." Road se mit à câliner sa poupée tandis qu'Allen gloussait.

"Pour une petite princesse sadique dans ton genre, tu viens pourtant de me donner un conseil." Allen fit un grand sourire que Road ne tarda pas à imiter.

"Nous avons tous un côté sombre que nous essayons de cacher tous les jours."

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kanda entendit des clés devant la porte de la maison, il se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Il fut soulagé de voir Allen mais il déchanta aussi vite en voyant une autre fille. Elle était de quelques années plus jeune que Kanda et semblait vraiment à une gamine.<p>

"Désolé de rentrer aussi tard" s'excusa Allen tandis que Kanda faisait claquer sa langue.

"Je vais bien, j'ai eu le temps de finir mon projet. Et qui est cette personne ?" Kanda pointa Road du doigt qui se mit à faire la moue.

"Je suis la deuxième cousine d'Allen, Road Kamelot." Road fit un sourire qui laissa un étrange sentiment à Kanda, il émanait de la jeune fille quelque chose de sinistre.

"Kanda, je suis désolé de prendre au pied levé comme ça, mais Road pourrait dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? Tu pourras dormir dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé" demanda Allen lorsque Kanda l'attrapa par le col.

"C'est bon, on peut partager un lit. Je vais rapidement préparer la chambre pour elle" déclara Kanda à un Allen qui leva les mains en signe de défaite et fit un faible sourire. Kanda lâcha lentement son col puis Allen se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il laissa les deux jeunes gens ensemble et Kanda mena finalement Road à sa chambre.

"Donne-moi le temps de changer les draps." Déclara Kanda à la fillette qui alla s'asseoir sur une chaise proche du bureau du jeune homme.

"En te regardant, tu veux en savoir plus à propos d'Allen, n'est ce pas ?" gloussa doucement Road lorsque Kanda la regarda avec surprise. "Bien sûr tu n'en sais pas beaucoup parce qu'Allen est un peu énigmatique. Ne lui en veux pas, Allen a un passé qu'il déteste, que même cette Lenalee ne connaît pas." Kanda changea rapidement les draps et s'apprêtait partir lorsque Road l'arrêta.

"Je te dirais une chose à propos d'Allen, je te garantis que cela te choquera énormément. Cependant tu dois jurer que tu ne trahiras jamais Allen." Road sourit en le laissa quitter la pièce pour aller mettre la literie dans la machine.

"_Qu'est ce qu'elle veut me dire à propos de Moyashi ?"_ songea Kanda en revenant rapidement dans la chambre et en fermant à clé la porte derrière lui.

"Dis le moi. Je suis certain que rien de ce que tu pourrais ma dire ne fera changer mes sentiments pour Moyashi. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire à quel point sa vie est importante pour moi." Kanda déclarait courageusement la vérité évidente à son cœur tandis que Road esquissait un petit sourire en retour et s'approcha de la poitrine de Kanda.

Elle rejoignit lentement l'oreille du jeune homme "Tu dois promettre que tu ne haïras pas Allen." Kanda acquiesçait silencieusement tandis que Road s'accrochait à lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille. "Allen, l'homme que tu aimes, est celui qui a pris la vie de tes parents…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>

**Pfiou ! Ca fait un bail, n'est ce pas ? Je n'avais pas updater depuis un moment à cause de l'école et autres trucs du genre. Je vous offre ce chapitre en guise de cadeau de Thanksgiving, et un peu comme excuse. Je voulais laisser un cliffhanger de la sorte pour quelques raisons. Peut être parce que cela donne un peu de suspens !**

**Dans cette histoire Allen n'est pas complètement gay, il est bisexuel mais sa première expérience sexuelle a été avec Tyki quand il n'avait que 15 ans, avant qu'il ne parte en Amérique pour diverses raisons que je vous donnerais plus tard. Quant à Kanda, il pense qu'il est amoureux d'Allen à cause de leurs –ahem- petits jeux entre eux.**

**Ouais, la nouvelle OC est la mère supposée d'Allen qui entrera en scène probablement après le Moonlight Biathlon et leur voyage, ce qui sera dans deux chapitres (si j'y arrive un jour !). Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Désolée pour la longue attente !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong>

**Je sais, je prends un temps pas croyable mais je vais essayer de vous traduire le prochain chapitre plus vite que celui là. En attendant merci d'être encore avec nous !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Crime lascif

"Quoi ?" Les yeux de Kanda reflétaient son choc tandis que Road le dévisageait.

"jJe te dirais tout demain. Pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il est l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, tout." Road sourit lorsqu'Allen toqua à la porte. Kanda alla ouvrir pour qu'Allen ne soit pas trop suspicieux.

"Kanda pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ?" demanda-t-il en entrant alors que le jeune homme le regardait.

"Elle a dû se fermer toute seule." Kanda quitta la pièce et Road leur fit au revoir de la main. En entrant pour la première fois dans la chambre d'Allen, Kanda remarqua que c'était propre et rangé. Le lit était assez énorme pour contenir au moins trois personnes et Kanda se sentit honteusement soulagé de ne pas avoir à se blottir contre Allen. Kanda commença à défaire sa chemise et son pantalon, ce qui fit qu'Allen se tourna rapidement de l'autre côté.

"Kanda ! Pourquoi est ce que tu déshabilles ?" s'écria Allen en rougissant légèrement. Kanda trouva cela amusant, curieux de savoir comment cet homme pouvait tuer des gens.

"Je dors sans T-shirt et en boxer. T'as un problème avec ça ?" demanda Kanda à Allen qui se retourna, les joues légèrement roses.

"C'est vrai que je préfère dormir comme ça aussi, mais peux-tu au moins enfiler un bas de pyjama ?" Allen détourna le regard tandis que Kanda soupirait.

"Bien, est ce que tu as un pyjama que je peux porter alors ?" demanda Kanda pendant qu'Allen lui en tendait un. Alors qu'il enfilait ledit pyjama Allen s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

"Oi, Moyashi, où est ce que tu vas ?" demanda le Japonais à son professeur qui se frotta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

"Je vais dans ma pièce privée." Répondit Allen, s'attirant ainsi un regard sceptique de la part du jeune homme. "Je ne fais pas ça pour que tu te sentes offensé. Je le fais parce que ça m'aide à m'endormir plus facilement. Jouer du piano me permet de mieux dormir depuis que je suis insomniaque." Kanda entra dans le lit et se coucha.

"Ok, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je te jette hors de ta propre chambre." Répondit Kanda pendant qu'Allen éteignait les lumières et fermait la porte.

Les pensées de Kanda étaient embrumées par des questions concernant Allen_. "A-t-il réellement tué mes parents ? Est-il vraiment cet homme sadique, froid et sans cœur ?"_ les pensées encombraient tellement l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Le son d'un morceau de piano mélancolique parvint aux oreilles de Kanda. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant cette musique du temps où sa mère était encore en vie. _"C'est la Nocturne en do dièse de Chopin ?"_ songea Kanda en écoutant ce morceau triste.

Kanda retourna dans le lit et tira les couvertures. _"Ca sent comme Moyashi_" songea-t-il en serrant plus fort la couverture et en écoutant le morceau de piano. Finalement il plongea doucement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Quand Allen entra dans la pièce sombre, il put clairement distinguer Kanda qui dormait en bas du lit. "<em>Sheesh, il dort comme un enfant."<em> Cela fit sourire Allen qui s'approcha doucement du lit pour se coucher. Il tendit la main pour tirer doucement le bras de Kanda. Il hésita à le porter, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Finalement il le porta pour le placer du bon côté du lit. Alors qu'Allen admirait le visage d'un Kanda sans défense, il fut sur le point de caresser sa joue.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se prit le poignet dans la main." _Si je le touche il sera tâché par mes mains. Je veux qu'il reste pur et sans tâche contrairement à moi."_ Songea Allen en serrant son T-shirt au niveau du cœur.

"_Est ce que c'est pour ça que je suis attiré par lui ? C'est parce qu'il est comme une lumière et que je suis un papillon de nuit. Je suis attiré par sa forte lumière alors que je vole dans le noir mais chaque fois que je tente de le toucher, j'ai peur de me blesser moi-même plus que lui." _Allen se coucha en prenant soin de tourner le dos à Kanda. _" Même si mon cœur te désire, je suis trop effrayé pour te laisser connaître quel monstre je suis."_

* * *

><p>Kanda se réveilla immédiatement lorsque ses cheveux ne furent plus tenus, sa queue de cheval défaite. Il se leva abruptement, veillant néanmoins à ne pas réveiller Allen et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Road lui ouvre après une petite minute.<p>

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et refermait derrière lui.

"Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais tout sur Moyashi aujourd'hui." Répondit Kanda tandis que la jeune fille bâillait.

"Ok, ok. Relaxe. Laisse-moi sortir mon Pc." Ajouta Road en sortant son portable et en l'allumant. Kanda attendait impatiemment à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit glousser.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kanda alors qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir.

"Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Allen t'apprécies. Tu ressembles à un chat qui attend d'être nourri, c'est adorable." Road sourit et s'assit à côté de Kanda sur le sol. Il regarda l'écran et y vit de nombreuses images d'Allen quand il était plus jeune, avant et après la mort de Mana.

"Tu peux voir Allen sur ces images. Là, c'est quand Mana l'a adopté. Il vient d'un orphelinat où il y avait exclusivement des garçons. Ces garçons ont été élevés pour réussir dans leur futur. Ils ont été entraînés à combattre et à enseigner. A l'âge de 6 ans, le cerveau d'Allen avait toutes les informations qu'un adolescent devrait connaître aujourd'hui. En plus de ça, grâce à une formation rigoureuse et après avoir été réprimandé encore et encore, aussi bien le corps que l'esprit d'Allen sont devenus forts et incassables." Expliquait Road alors qu'ils regardaient les photos d'Allen quand il était un enfant. "Après qu'Allen ait été adopté par Mana, Mana a abandonné ce pour quoi Allen, Tyki et moi-même, nous nous battons, le clan Noah."

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la jeune fille. "Donc vous tuez vous aussi, et qu'est ce que le clan Noah ?" demanda Kanda pendant que Road riait sinistrement.

"Le clan Noah est une organisation secrète de 15 personnes. Nous avons tous reçus un titre. Je suis la Noah des Rêves, Tyki est le Noah du Plaisir. Cependant, Mana a abandonné le Clan et prévoyait de vivre avec Allen une vie paisible. Neah, qui est l'oncle d'Allen, au noble rang de Duc et chef du Clan, a dû reprendre le Clan qui était sur le point de tomber lorsque Mana est parti. Grâce à sa poigne de fer, le Clan est aujourd'hui plus fort que jamais." Expliquait Road, tandis qu'à côté Kanda ne semblait pas dérouté par toutes ces informations sur l'organisation secrète. "Lorsque Mana fut assassiné par quelqu'un qui faisait partie de l'organisation à laquelle ta mère prenait part, les cheveux bruns d'Allen sont devenus blancs et son sourire éclatant n'a plus laissé place qu'à une figure renfrognée et une soif de vengeance. Quand Neah est venu le voir à l'enterrement de Mana, Neah l'a pris sans la permission de Cross. A partir de là, Allen a été destiné à prendre la tête des quinze personnes qui font marcher le Clan aujourd'hui. Et lorsqu'il reprendra les rênes, il n'en restera que 14. Allen devra partager le titre de Neah, celui de Noah de la Destruction et dirigera le Clan. Cependant, il a besoin d'une personne, que nous appelons un "bouclier", pour le protéger. C'est pourquoi je suis là."

Road bâilla à nouveau en refermant son portable. "Bouclier ?" Kanda la regarda sceptiquement une fois de plus.

"Si tu ne me crois pas nous pouvons aller dans l'armurerie secrète d'Allen dans cette maison si banale et je te le prouverais moi-même." Kanda hocha la tête et suivit Road.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre d'Allen où il dormait toujours. "Tu dois être vraiment silencieux parce qu'Allen à le sommeil léger." Chuchota Road, ce à quoi acquiesça Kanda. Elle alla allumer l'ordinateur d'Allen "Hmm, un code ?" fit elle avec un sourire en commençant à taper sur le clavier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Road éteignit l'ordinateur d'Allen et avança devant le placard de celui-ci. Derrière les costumes et autres vêtements se trouvait une pièce remplie de fusils, couteaux d'attaques et autres armes. Kanda remarqua un masque familier sur une étagère proche. "Ce masque" marmonna-t-il alors que Road soupirait.

"Tu vois, Allen est un tueur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Allen veut être mais il le fait pour pouvoir endosser le rôle de chef du Clan. Tout le monde est du côté d'Allen sauf le premier Noah, Adam, qui le bras droit de Neah, le second Noah, Toraido, le sixième, Fiddler, le huitième, Skinn et le neuvième Noah Maitora." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. "Allen veut changer la manière dont nous fonctionnons, il veut éliminer l'organisation qui est contre nous, Nocturnus, à cause de la mort de Mana et après tout ce bain de sang il compte disperser le clan Noah."

Kanda regarda autour de lui toutes les armes qui l'entouraient. "Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était un bouclier." Il la regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'elle soupirait à nouveau.

"Ca fait beaucoup d'infos que je te donne. On m'a donné l'ordre de te dire tout ça, si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais été punie sévèrement. Un bouclier est une partie de notre système. Notre leader et son héritier doivent en avoir un afin de pouvoir diriger avec succès le Clan. Cross Marian était le bouclier de Mana. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être amants ; vous pouvez être des amis très proches, cependant Allen est tellement perdu dans la vie qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire." Road eut un regard attristé en tenant le masque d'Allen dans ses mains. "Contrairement à toi, Allen a été élevé dans le bonheur avant que sa vie ne prenne un tour à 180°. Il a été abusé et corrigé pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu trouves une ouverture chez Allen tu remarqueras les cicatrices de coups de fouet dans son dos qu'il a reçu de Neah et de brûlures issues de l'accident causant la mort de Mana. Toi, tu as été élevé normalement, contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous. Non seulement tu as été élevé normalement, mais tu as aussi des aptitudes au combat héritées des traditions de la famille de ton père. Cela nous aidera grandement. Les Noahs du côté d'Allen faiblissent en ce moment. Nous continuons à tuer mais nous sommes en train d'en devenir malades. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin qu'Allen prenne son impulsion et finalement prenne notre tête."

Kanda regarda Road avant de baisser les yeux en serrant le poing. "Je veux aider Moyashi mais je ne peux pas pardonner son autre personnalité." Déclara-t-il tandis que Road s'accrochait à sa main.

"Si tu te joins à nous, tu sauveras Allen de cette personnalité vicieuse et il pourra vivre en tant qu'Allen Walker, et non comme le Clown Blanc, le 14ème ou le Noah de la Destruction." Road eut un petit sourire alors que Kanda se détournait pour regarder Allen qui dormait toujours.

"_Le pourrais-je ? Cela le sauvera-t-il réellement ?"_ se demanda Kanda en acquiesçant. "J'accepte votre offre, néanmoins comment j'expliquerais tout ça au Moyashi ? Je suis presque certain qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant." Kanda dévisagea Road alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce secrète.

"Facile, dis lui juste que tu le suspectes. Connaissant Allen, il avouera tout de lui-même parce qu'il tient à toi" Road sourit en refermant la pièce secrète et sortit avec le jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Quand Allen se réveilla doucement il remarqua que l'autre partie du lit était vide. "Où est Kanda ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute en sortant du lit puis en quittant la chambre. Il se frotta la tête en regardant partout dans la maison à la recherche de Kanda. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur son arrière cour, il vit Kanda qui pratiquait du kendo pendant que plus loin, Road l'observait. Allen frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'air froid qui touchait sa peau.<p>

"Road ? Kanda ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-il alors que Road serrait l'oreiller qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

"Je regarde Kanda qui s'exerce à l'escrime. C'est incroyable de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens de son âge qui pratiquent l'art de tenir une épée et de la manier correctement. Ca me rappelle les mangas et les animés !" Les yeux de Road brillaient alors qu'Allen la regardait bizarrement.

"Pfiuu, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser une épée pour couper de l'acier ou devenir Super Sai*** comme Go**. Nous ne sommes pas plus proches d'une série ordinaire comme Ske* Dan**." Répliqua Allen sans ménagement.

"C'est quoi toutes ces censures ?" Kanda regarda Allen de travers alors que ce dernier faisait la moue. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous ne pouvons pas nommer ces séries !" s'écria Allen en prenant son visage dans la main pour se calmer.

"Bon, pouvons-nous aller prendre le petit déjeuner ?" demanda-t-il à Kanda et à Road.

"Ce m'importe peu" répliqua Kanda en continuant ses exercices, ce à quoi Road acquiesça.

Alors qu'Allen finissait de se préparer, bien avant Road ou Kanda, il décida de s'asseoir sr son lit pour lire un livre. Allen portait une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs sous laquelle il avait enfilé un T-shirt noir(1), et il portait un jean et ses éternels gants blancs. Il attendait que Road et Kanda soient prêts lorsque Road déboula dans sa chambre, portant quant à elle des vêtements gothiques avec tout son attirail.

"Wow Allen ! Tu es super, même quand tu ne portes pas un costume !" s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui fâcha un peu Allen.

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je ne peux pas m'habiller normalement ?" demanda-t-il en tirant sur les joues de la jeune fille qui l'entraînait à sa suite. Kanda sortit d'une autre pièce avec une veste de sweat, une écharpe blanche, un jean et des bottes(2). Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, les laissant flotter librement derrière lui, faisant légèrement rougir Allen.

"Woah Moyashi, t'as l'air normal" fit remarquer Kanda ce qui rendit Allen d'humeur plus sombre encore.

"C'est donc tout ce à quoi pensent les gens pour que j'ai l'air bien ? Dans un costume ?" marmonna Allen pour lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil à Kanda.

_"Je viens juste de réaliser que je n'ai jamais vu Kanda porter des habits quotidiens, juste son uniforme !"_ songea Allen en le détaillant lorsque ce dernier fit un fin sourire qui lui partait d'une oreille à l'autre. _"Est-ce qu'il ne fait que sourire ?"_ Allen rougit lorsque Road l'attrapa brusquement par le col.

"Dépêche-toi Allen, j'ai faim !" s'exclama-t-elle en le traînant dehors, suivis par Kanda.

* * *

><p>Allen et Kanda étaient assis dans la voiture lorsque Road soupira. "Je ne veux pas rentrer, je préférais passer du temps avec vous deux." Elle fit la moue tandis qu'Allen ébouriffait ses cheveux.<p>

"Chaque fois que Sheryl est fâché contre toi, tu peux m'appeler et je te laisserai rester chez moi" fit Allen amusé, ce qui renforça la moue de la jeune fille.

"C'est parce que ça te donnera une autre chance de dormir avec Kanda ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement, laissant Allen bouche bée.

"N-non !" marmonna Allen alors que Kanda gloussait discrètement à côté. Road termina ses adieux puis regarda Kanda et sourit. Kanda savait à quoi elle pensait et comptait bien suivre son idée. Alors qu'Allen s'éloignait Sheryl sortit et embrassa Road.

"Alors, ça a marché ?" demanda-t-il pendant que sa fille hochait la tête. "Allons donc finir nos préparations, nous commencerons deux jours plus tôt que prévu." Sheryl fit un sourire sadique que sa fille reprit tout autant.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'Allen conduisait Kanda commença à le dévisager. Finalement déconcerté par le regard inconfortable de Kanda, Allen s'arrêta sur un parking vide. "Kanda, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il avant que le jeune homme ne soupire.<p>

"Je vais être direct à ce propos. Moyashi, est-ce que tu as tué mes parents ?" demanda Kanda pendant que les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillaient de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?" s'amusa Allen jusqu'à ce que Kanda l'attrape par le col.

"Je suis sérieux, l'as-tu fait ?" reprit Kanda tandis qu'Allen portait le dos de sa main à son front pour finalement venir couvrir ses yeux.

"Si c'est le cas, me haïrais-tu ?" La voix d'Allen tremblait de peur tandis que Kanda attrapait son autre main.

"Non, je n'arrive pas à te haïr." Déclara Kanda pendant qu'Allen acquiesçait.

"Je les ai tués. Je suis désolé." Lâcha Allen d'une voix tremblante lorsque Kanda le serra contre lui.

"Même si j'aime mes parents, il est trop tard pour moi pour les protéger. Là maintenant, je dois me focaliser sur mes amis, mes autres parents, et les gens que j'aime. Je te sauverais des ténèbres, même si pour cela je dois teindre mes mains du sang de tes victimes pour effacer ta peine." Déclara calmement Kanda alors qu'Allen voulait lui rendre son étreinte mais il craignait de le faire.

"Je suis un homme entaché, tout comme Macbeth. La première fois que j'ai tué, j'étais absolument perdu. Chaque fois que je tuais plus de personnes encore, j'étais englouti par les ténèbres de plus en plus à chaque fois. Mon ambition de prendre ma revanche et de détruire l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille est à l'origine de tout ça. Toi, Kanda, tu risques de sombrer dans les ténèbres avec moi. Je crains que tu ne sois plus le même." Expliqua tristement Allen lorsque Kanda le frappa assez fort sur la tête.

"Sombrer dans les ténèbres ? Ok. Je te rejoindrais dans les profondeurs de l'enfer si j'avais à le faire." Kanda sourit et prit la main d'Allen qui couvrait ses yeux pour l'embrasser. Allen entoura ses bras autour du jeune homme et se laissa aller au baiser que lui offrait Kanda. Ce dernier s'éloigna tandis que les yeux d'Allen étaient humides.

"Ne change pas, c'est tout. Reste comme tu es, pour moi." Allen sourit alors que Kanda tournait la tête pour rougir et acquiesçait.

"Moyashi, la prochaine fois que tu iras à l'une de ses rencontres de ta famille, emmène moi avec toi." Demanda Kanda. Allen hocha la tête.

"Si tu insistes" Allen sourit en serrant la main de Kanda et redémarra le moteur de la voiture.

* * *

><p>La lune était lumineuse et la nuit était froide. De nombreux étudiants armés de fusils et de pistolets essayaient rapidement de prendre autant de magasins que possible alors qu'Allen expliquait les derniers points de son plan avec son armée.<p>

"Ok, ça va être court et simple. J'aurais besoin de quatre étudiants pour m'accompagner pendant que le reste de notre armée se divisera en deux groupes. Un restera ici, où le Général est censé rester. Personne ne pensera que le Général lui-même ira au front, donc faites juste votre mieux pour garder l'endroit. Le groupe deux ira sur les premières lignes, où ils essaieront d'éliminer les autres étudiants pour miner le moral des autres Généraux." Expliqua Allen lorsqu'un élève leva la main.

"Général Allen, qui vous assistera dans votre groupe ?" demanda-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Allen.

"Ce sera les personnes avec qui j'ai plus qu'une relation de professeur à élève. Ce sont aussi les élèves qui ont la meilleure précision." Allen sourit en rangeant quelques magasins dans sa veste. "Donc, Lenalee, Lavi, Deke et Kanda, on bouge". Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent tous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un mois plus tôt…<em>**

"Allen, est-ce que tu sais où se déroulera le voyage des troisièmes années ?" demandait Lenalee pendant qu'Allen déjeunait.

"Eh bien, les troisième années font toujours deux voyages. Cette année celui d'hiver se fera à Bora Bora et celui du printemps sera pour le Japon." Répondit Allen tandis que les mâchoires de Lavi et Deke s'ouvraient grand.

"Depuis quand nous avons assez d'argent pour aller à Tahiti ?" demanda Lavi à Allen qui prenait une nouvelle bouchée de son repas.

"Tu sais que dans ma famille il y a des philanthropes. Ils ont donné de l'argent à cette école et c'est pourquoi nous avons un super voyage !". Allen sourit pendant que Kanda le regardait, car il avait oublié l'autre partie de l'explication.

"J'ai aussi donné une partie de mon héritage à l'école pour faire de ma dernière année de lycée, la meilleure. Ma famille possède aussi ses propres hôtels cinq étoiles au Japon, de type traditionnel bien entendu. Donc quand nous irons au Japon, ce sera dans l'un d'entre eux." Ajouta Kanda pendant que Lenalee le prenait dans ses bras.

"Merci Kanda ! J'ai toujours voulu aller au Japon !" s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"J'espère que nous gagnerons. Tout le prochain mois je vais faire bouger vos petits culs pour faire de vous des as au tir." Allen sourit sadiquement, désirant particulièrement ces délicieux petits plats gratuits de Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De retour au Biathlon<em>**

Lorsque tout le monde de l'équipe d'Allen fut prêt, Kanda lâcha un soupir et arma son arme. "Ok, tout le monde on y va !" s'écria Allen en quittant la pièce avec ses quatre coéquipiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong>

**Les deux premiers animés censurés sont asses connus, mais juste au cas où les personnes lisant cela soient un peu lents, il s'agit de Super Saiyan et de Goku. L'autre animé dont parle Allen est Sket Dance. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Sket Dance est si ordinaire (Hero wise) comparé aux deux autres, allez lire le résumé. C'est aussi ordinaire que Gintama.**

**Les vêtements qu'Allen portent sont là : ****http:/ www. asupplier. org/ Upload/ 171/ b/ 91527837 .jpg**

**Ceux de Kanda sont ceux présentés à la page du début du chapitre 93, Mémoires de Noah, partie 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew ! C'en est fini de ce chapitre. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps avec pareil cliffhanger. Le premier arc, celui de l'introduction, est fini. Une de mes rewieweuses ne voulait pas que je le fasse aussi tôt mais j'avais prévu ça comme ça. <strong>

**Rappel le titre est Salacious Sensei ****is My Master****. Si Kanda ne savait pas qu'Allen a tué sa famille et ne travaillait pas en tant que son bras droit, comment pourrait-il être son serviteur ? Ce n'est que le début, cette intrigue est partie pour devenir plus importante dans mes plans…. **

**J'essayais de jongler avec mes devoirs (ouais mes profs sont des enquiquineurs), Persona 3, le visionnage de Gintama et l'écriture de cette histoire. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour updater aussi vite que je peux. Ce qui me donne envie d'updater autant était la rewiew suivante " **_**OH MY GOD WHY THE CLIFF-HANGER WHY PULL A HOSHINO ON**__**US!" (**_**Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ce cliffhanger ? Pourquoi faire pareille chose Hoshino ?) Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre dîner de Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong>

**Bon, ben voilà maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la suite si l'auteur veut bien continuer Je vais lui envoyer un message rapidement pour lui poser la question mais pour le moment la suite est (juste) prévue. En espérant que mon travail vous a satisfaites, j'espère vous voir pour la suite !**


End file.
